Ask The Saturdays!
by xSecret-Magicx
Summary: Nathalie: Let's go get some pizza! Haley: NOO! Nathalie and Haley: READ ME READ ME! Zak: Please? *Super cute puppy-dog face* Nathalie and Haley: OH THE CUTENESS!
1. Chapter 1

**xS-Mx: Hey! Welcome to…**

**HC and xS-Mx: ASK THE SATURDAYS!!!!!!**

**HC: This is the fic where, you ask the questions and the dares!**

**xS-Mx: Just like Ask Ben10. Only we have the Saturdays. WOO!**

**HC: And like the one I'm writing, but… It's for Chowder.**

**xS-Mx: You haven't started writing it yet!**

**HC: Oh yea… But I'm going to!**

**xS-Mx: Of course you are Haley.**

**Haley: But its true! My mommy said so!**

**xS-Mx: Anyway… first we will explain, then we will poof in the people!**

**Haley: POWER TO THE PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Raises fist in the air* Don't you think so Nathalie?**

**Nathalie: Yes. Yes, I do. Just to be clear, xS-Mx is me-**

**Haley: And HC is Haley!!!!!**

**Nathalie: Hey! That was my line!**

**Haley: I'm SORRY!!!!!!! *Runs into wall crying* Oof!**

**Nathalie: Oooh…. That's gonna hurt in the morning.**

**Haley: Who put this wall here?!?!?!**

**Nathalie: I don't know….. Wait a minute…How did we get in here?!**

**Haley: *Looks at room with four color changing walls and no doors or windows* I don't know… I don't know really…**

**Nathalie: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!! HAPPY-GO-LUCKY COLORS!!!!!! TAKE COVER!!!! *Falls on the floor***

**Haley: Oh no!!! How are we supposed to get out of here?!?! I had a date tonight!!!**

**Nathalie: *Raises head* You had a date? With who?**

**Haley: With PUDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Nathalie: Pudding? I love pudding! Wait… Which flavor?!?!?**

**Haley: *Doesn't listen* BABY COME BACK!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL ON ME!!!!!!!!! **

**Nathalie: O.O Well, what flavor?**

**Haley: I don't know… I think it was butterscotch. It depends, is butterscotch pudding blue?**

**Nathalie: O.O No…. I think it was jell-o.**

**Haley: Crap it!**

**Nathalie: Haley! Such language! Hey, do you think we explained enough?**

**Haley: Yes. Now… BRING ON THE CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Nathalie: Ok! *Types on floating magic keyboard***

**~Zak falls in from the ceiling~**

Nathalie: OH MY GOD! ZAK! AER YOU OK?!?!?!?!?!

Haley: That's worse than when I ran into the wall!

Zak: *Stands up* Who are you people?!

Haley: We are your personal trainers. NOW DROP AND GIVE ME 500!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zak: What?!

Nathalie: NOOO!!!!!!!!! *Waves arms in the air* PUSH-UPS ARE EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**~Doc comes in with an afro dressed in colorful hippie clothing waving arms in the air~**

Doc: WAVE YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR LIKE YOU JUST DON'T CARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zak: Oh come on! Daaaaad…. AVERT YOUR EYES!!!! *Shields his eyes*

Haley and Nathalie: How'd he get here?!

**~Doyle comes in from a mysterious closet~**

Doyle: Let a toot-toot out mini-man!

Haley: WHAT THE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nathalie…. What'd you do?!

Nathalie: *Hides keyboard behind back* I didn't do nothin'…

Doc: Don't you mean, you didn't do _anything?_

Haley: What are we? Acrobats?! That's too hard to figure out stupid!

Nathalie: Ok, fine. I poofed him in here… But only for comedy!!!!

Haley: You poofed in _Doc_ for comedy!!! He's the most boring guy in the world! Wait, he is a guy right?

Nathalie: Yes, he is. But I didn't poof _him_ in here! I meant Doyle!

Haley: Yicks-a-gurple-dink!

Zak and Nathalie: Icks-a-gurple- what now?

Haley: Idk, shouldn't we start daring these people?

Nathalie: NO! The readers do that! But to kick it off, we dare them. I say we should start with the dummies!!!!

Haley: That's what I said! To dare them!

Nathalie: Ok, how 'bout….

Haley: Doyle dresses in a bikini!

Zak: Oh, I'd pay to see that.

Doyle: WHAT?!?!?!?!

Haley: *Takes bikini out of pocket* Change! Now!

Doyle: B-but-

Nathalie: No buts! You do it! And you do it now!

Haley: *Hands Doyle the bikini* Go put this on! Wait, why did I have a bikini in my pocket?

Nathalie: O.O I don't know…. Wait, where is he supposed to change?! *Waves arms in the air again*

Haley: In the closet. *Points to closet*

Nathalie: What the? How'd that get here?

Zak: How should I know?

Nathalie: Oh good god! I was talking to Haley!

Doc: My name is pnapple!

Haley: What's a pnapple?!

Doyle: Pineapple!

Nathalie: Only without the i and the e!

Drew: *Come in screaming* TO THE I- TO THE O- TO THE E- TO THE C!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nathalie: What's that supposed to spell?

Drew: I don't know!

Doyle: Sis! Help! They're trying to put me in a bikini!

Haley: Aren't we awesome? *Grins*

Nathalie: Yes. Yes we are. Oh which reminds me, we're making almost everyone OOC.

Zak: OOC?

Nathalie: It means out of character.

Drew: Duh. Oh, sorry sweaty!

Nathalie: Don't you mean _sweetie_?

Drew: No. Sweaty. Look at him.

Zak: *Drenched in sweat*

Nathalie: Haley…

Haley: What? *The keyboard is nowhere to be found*

Nathalie: Haley.

Haley: Fine… *Pulls out from under butt*

Nathalie: Haley!

Doc: *Jacks the keyboard* Hee-Haw!!

Nathalie: o.O

Zak: Dad!

**~Abby falls from the ceiling~**

Everyone but Doyle and Abbey: Doyle…

Doyle: What'd I do?! *Keyboard in his hands*

Abbey: What am I doing here?!

Haley: I dare Abbey to cut her arm off!

Nathalie: Haley, nothing to extreme.

Haley: Its not. She's a cartoon. It'll morph back on! Sheesh!

Nathalie: Haley. We're doing the bikini bit.

Haley: Why can't-

Nathalie: WE'RE DOING THE BIKINI BIT!!!!

Zak: DO IT!!! DO IT!!!! DO IT!!!!

Nathalie: See? Zak agrees with me.

Drew: I want cheese.

Haley: Lets go to Shooba-Dooba Land!

Doc: Shooba-Booba Land?

Haley and Nathalie: SHOOBA-_DOOBA _LAND!!!!!!!

Doc: Ok…

Nathalie: Plus, we can't go to Shooba-Dooba Land because we stuck here. The only way to get there is if the _readers_ want.

Haley: Crap….

Nathalie: Anyway…DOC! GIVE ME THE KEYBOARD!!!!!!!!!!!

Doc: NO!!!!!!!

Nathalie: *Pounces on Doc, and a dust cloud forms around Nathalie and Doc. Only that can be seen is pieces of clothing flying everywhere, bits of hair, arms flying up then pulled down, and occasionally Doc will try to crawl away but is pulled back by Nathalie* TAKE THAT!!!!!!! NOW GIVE ME THAT KEYBOARD!!!!

Doc: NO!!!! Zak catch!!!!! *Throws keyboard towards Zak, and he catches*

Zak: Got it. Now what?

Nathalie: *Pokes head up* The board…. *Races over to Zak, but stops 18 inches away* Crap it! I can't tackle you!

Everyone but Haley: Why?

Nathalie: Because, Zak's cool!

Haley: Aw. I thought you were going to say something else.

Nathalie: Like what?

Haley: I would say it out loud, but then you'd have to kill me.

Nathalie: Good call. You're smart you know that?

Haley: That's why I didn't say anything! Anyway weren't we supposed to make Doyle wear a bikini?

Nathalie: Yea, but that's why I'm trying to get the keyboard. There are no changing rooms in this place so I gotta poof it on him.

Haley: Oh right.

Nathalie: Ah well. *Reaches over and takes keyboard* There. Now we make Doyle…wear a bikini. AND! He has to model it!

Haley: Oh! Nice one!

Nathalie: Woo! *Types quickly*

**~POOF~**

Doyle: AHH!!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!! TOO TIGHT!!!!!!!

Nathalie: Deal with it… Now model! *Types for a bull whip*

**~POOF~**

Haley: *Grabs bull whip* Now, DANCE!!! DANCE MONKEY MAN, DANCE!!!!!!!!! *Whips the color changing floor*

Nathalie: HALEY!! Relax! The people aren't going anywhere!

Haley: *Looks at Nathalie* Or are they?

Nathalie: Dun, dun, dun!! Really Haley, give me the bull whip.

Haley: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Hides in a corner*

Nathalie: Oh boy… Well I-we- should be closing up the chapter now, but Doyle has to model, then explain a little more. Or I could do that when the villains poof in. Eh, I'll talk when the bad guys show up.

Doyle: *Sighs* If I model can I get out of this ridiculous bikini? *Points to the yellow bikini with red polka dots*

Nathalie: Hmm….. Sure. I know who I'll torture with that bikini next. I'm not kidding. *Types up for a runway, and fashion show music*

**~POOF~**

Nathalie: There, now get up on the catwalk, do whatever as long as it's modeling, then you can get out of the bikini. Oh and the quicker the better. That bikini is too small for you.

Doyle: Oh gee. I wonder why. *Says sarcastically*

Nathalie: Dance! Err….Model. Yea that's it. MODEL!

Doyle: *Models for full a two minutes* Done! Freedom!

Everyone but Doyle: OH!!!!! MY EYES!!!!!!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BLIND!!!!!

Doyle: Yea well, it wasn't a walk through the park for me either.

Nathalie: *Laughing like crazy* Oh! It hurts! Can barely…breathe! *Rolls on the floor laughing*

Zak: Since Haley's in a corner cuddling the bull whip, and Nathalie's laughing like a mad man. I guess I'll wrap up this chapter. *Slowly pulls keyboard away with the tips of his fingers, from Nathalie's arms* Got it.

Nathalie: *Stops rolling, and looks up* Give. Me. That. Keyboard. Now.

Zak: I would, but someone has to end the chapter! Plus you're too busy laughing!

Nathalie: *Sits up* Oh my god!

Haley: What?

Nathalie: I just had an idea for a new Secret Saturdays story!

Haley: Ugh! You're writing way to many Secret Saturdays stories! What's that idea?

Nathalie: Well I can't tell you right now! I'll tell you later! I don't want to readers looking at it and using it!

Haley: Fine.

Nathalie: *Lays back down* Thank you. You know, I'm too lazy to end the chapter. Zak, you do it this time.

Zak: Sweet! Ok, well you've read the chapter, and hopefully understand it. So, review! Please? *Cutest puppy dog face ever*

Nathalie: AHHH!!!!!!!!! THE CUTENESS!!!!!!! LOOK AWAY!!!!!!!!! LOOK AWAY!!!!!!! *Shields eyes*

Zak: *Has serious face* Better?

Nathalie: Much. Review, and you get to see Zak shirtless! Plus for you Doyle fans, I guess we can make Doyle shirtless too.

Haley: WOO!!!!!

Nathalie and Zak: You're a Doyle fan??

Haley: No. I meant Zak!

Nathalie: Ahh… That makes sense. Cuz last time I checked you did not like Doyle.

Haley: And I still don't.

Doyle: Hey! Can someone please poof this bikini off me now?!

Zak: Oh, sure. Uh… How do you work this thing?

Nathalie: Care-

Zak: *Types the wrong thing.*

**~POOF~**

Zak: *Doyle's bikini disappears* AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Flings the keyboard up in the air, and falls on Doc's afro*

All girls: *Screams* MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BLIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *More yelling*

Doc: That's is so not cool, bro. *Types some clothes on Doyle*

Everyone, but Doyle: HALLELUJAH! I CAN SEE!!!!!!!! IT'S A MIRCLE!!!!!!!!!!

Nathalie: Since when does Doc speak surfer???

Doc: That was surfer? I thought it was Spanish.

Nathalie: O.O

Zak: Weird…

Nathalie: Uh… Zak, I think I should take over.

Zak: Yea.

Nathalie: *Runs over to Doc and takes keyboard* Well this is Nathalie, Haley, Mr. Blackwell, and the Saturdays signing off!

Everyone: Until the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Nathalie: *Looks like she's boxing, and throws lots of punches*

Haley: Yea! You get 'em Nathalie! *More punches thrown by Nathalie*

Zak: What're you doing?

Drew: What're you doing? You're ruining my rep, she said "You're only 15, you don't have a rep yet."

Zak: Mom! What are you doing?!

Doyle: Easy, you're mom is rapping.

Zak: Oh good god…

Doc: Yo, Z-Dog. Want some candy?

Zak: O.O Uh… No… Thanks…?

Nathalie: Haley be a dear, and introduce this chapter please. I'm a little busy. *Kicks*

Haley: You got it! *Grabs keyboard* Come on Zak. You get to introduce with me today.

Zak: Ok! *Walks over* Where do we start?

Haley: Well, we can start by not telling the readers what your family and Abbey are doing. *Looks over to Doyle and sees him doing the disco, while Drew is playing bag pipes (She sucks at it too.), Abbey's looking down her shirt, and Doc's doing ballet.*

Zak: You mean….*Looks at them.* Ah man. My family's nuts! Wait, how come I'm not acting whack-O?

Haley: As Nathalie said it, because your cool.

Zak: Sweet.

Haley: Well you're probably wondering, what Nathalie's doing, right? Thought so. Well, she's beating up some dummies. Of who? Well, you're gonna find out.

Nathalie: Haley! The dummies!

Haley: *Sighs* Coming. *Resets the dummies* You're all set, go! *Runs away*

Nathalie: Thank you! *Throws punches and some kicks* HA! * One dummy is still standing* Oh. So, you think you can survive? Well you can't! So, see if you live through this!!! *Kicks and punches the dummy so hard its eyes roll out of its head, then it falls the floor* See? You can't beat me!

Haley: Nathalie… *Types for a replacement dummy*

**~POOF~**

Haley: *Then sets it in place and begins to set up the rest* Nathalie, just please don't do that again. Otherwise I have to replace them. *Starts crawling through the battle field, and types for Zon, Komodo, and Fiskerton*

**~Zon, Komodo, and Fiskerton fall in from the ceiling~**

Nathalie: BONZI!!!!!!!!!!!! *Shoots at the dummies with a bazooka*

Haley: HIT THE DECK!!!!!!!! *Falls to the floor, while the ball of fire passes right over Haley's head* ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nathalie: No! You just didn't move quick enough.

Haley: Uh huh.

Nathalie: Uh… Haley I think you should get out of the battle field filled with Wadi dummies!!!!

Haley: W-AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *Sees the dummies on fire, and crawls to safety* Nathalie…

Nathalie: Oh good lord…. RUN FOR IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs and hides behind Zak*

Zak: Um… Dare I even ask?

Nathalie: No!

Fiskerton: Wazza?

Haley: Ok, you need a collar that lets us understand you. *Types for a translation collar*

**~POOF~**

Fiskerton: _Where's the bathroom?!_

Zak: Why?

Fiskerton: _Oh no…*Poops out an egg* Ahh…. Wait a minute…How'd I poop out an egg?! o.O_

Everyone: O.O Gross….

Nathalie: *Pokes head up from behind Zak's shoulder* Why is it moving?

Haley: *Freezes* I don't know. How is it moving?

Drew: Maybe it's a pixie? A really, really, really big pixie.

Doyle: What?

**Eggs breaks and Wadi jumps out of it into the air in the shaped of an X**

Wadi: DING! DING! DING! You have a review! You have a review!

Nathalie: AHHH!!!!!!!! WILL SOMEONE SHUT UP HER UP?!?!?!?! Not you. Zak.

Zak: I didn't even move!

Nathalie: Sure, you didn't…

Wadi: *Has a demonic voice* YOU HAVE A REVIEW!!!! *Pulls out a piece from her pocket and waves it around in the air*

Everyone but Wadi: O.O Ok…

Nathalie: Right… Well anyway… *Takes the paper from Wadi* The review is from… **fernanda Saturday**

Zak: *Grabs the paper from Nathalie* Ok, it says: **cool doc afro xD ps pls more drew**

Haley: Thank you for reviewing! Ok, we can add more Drew. Starting now.

Nathalie: So Drew, how old are you?

Drew: I don't feel comfortable answering that. *Crosses arms*

Haley: Ok… Where were you born?

Drew: Here.

Nathalie: In Minnesota?

Drew: No. Here.

Haley: The city Nathalie and I live in?

Drew: No. Here.

Zak: In this room?!

Drew: Nooo! Here!

Nathalie: Ok, you know what? Let's just drop that question!

Drew: Works for me!

Haley: Of course it does.

Drew: It there more reviews?

Nathalie: Yea…

Drew: I wanna help read them!

Haley: Ok. *Types up for a review beeper* This review is from… **White Rose**

Drew: It reads: **You people are crazy, I LIKE IT! I'm a lil ckuckoo my . Is this one of those fic's that he reader's send in theyr dares or you just show how wild you can be? Sweet, update soon, love ya!Chu!~**

Nathalie: The answer to that question is the readers send in the dares, and I guess if you want you can show off how wild you can be. You can also ask questions.

Drew: Is there more?

Haley: I-

**-POOT-**

Drew: Woo! This one is from… **Logan the Awesome**

**OMG! I loved it. I'm actually reading this during Theology class *yawn* I tried not to laugh but its so hard. I hope Cameron isn't looking at his now. Anywho. You MUST update this and make more stories. Ok I'm done. I gonna leave before Mrs. McGlophlin knocks me off. LOL!**

Haley: School is boring. I hope you don't get in trouble!

Nathalie: Ditto.

Zak: They will update! Of this I swear!

Nathalie: *Rolls eyes* I'm not going to leave the wonderful readers, just hanging onto one chapter!

Haley: Yea!

Doc: More reviews?

**-POOT-**

Abbey: Yes! Can I read it?

Drew: NOO!!!!!! I READ IT!!!!!! The next review is from… **Demon4life2008** It yells:

**That was hilarious! I couldn't stop laughing the whole time. Awesome story.**

Nathalie and Haley: Awww!! Thank you!

Zak: This chapter might not be as funny, but they're trying.

Nathalie: Yup!

**-POOT-**

Doyle: *Grabs review machine* This one is from… **Bumblebeethis was a very funny story, or atleast chapter, it was full of excitment and humor. most of the time stories don't make me laugh but I was laughing to hard I was crying! Keep up the good work!**

Nathalie: I know the person who reviewed the review!! It's my friend Katie!!

Haley: Hey Doyle, are there anymore reviews?

Doyle: Um….

**-POOT-**

Doyle: Yes. This one is from… **lehcar7856**

**That was hilarious! Please write more! And as a reader I give you permission to go to Shooba-Dooba Land. lol**

Nathalie: YESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE GET TO GO TO SHOOBA-DOOBA LAND!!!!!!!!!!!

Haley: And he-

Zak: Or she.

Haley: I was just about to say that!

Zak: Oh well!

Nathalie: Oh shut up!

Haley: Anyway… He or she's pen name sounds like Le car!!

Nathalie: I know! Right?

Zak: Yes. Now anymore reviews?

Doyle: I think…

**-POOT-**

Nathalie: Ok, Doyle give me the machine.

Doyle: Ok…… *Hands Nathalie the machine*

Nathalie: Thank you. Now, the only reason this fic is neat, is because I want it neat. If it's not. It will be bothering me while I'm writing. Any who, when we finish up the reviews, we will go to Shooba-Dooba Land. So, this one is from… **Saturday** and it says-

Drew: *Grabs review machine* It says: **omg that was so funny i haha can't stop haha laughing. heres a dare make doc fight van rook and i allow you to go to shooby dooby land. signed,Saturday**

Everyone: _SHOOBA-DOOBA _LAND!

Nathalie: Ok. *Takes keyboard from Haley, and types for Van Rook*

**~Van Rook falls in from the ceiling~**

Van Rook: What the?! Who are- The Saturdays… Ah.. My old apprentice… *Looks at Abbey* Abbey?! What are you doing here?!

Abbey: I don't know. Last thing I remember, is going on one of the missions you gave me, and then I was falling from the ceiling of this multi-colored room.

Van Rook: Wow.

Nathalie: Hey Van Rook?

Van Rook: What do you want?

Nathalie: Have you heard my greeting thing for when I don't answer my phone?

Van Rook: No. I don't even know you. How would I know your number?

Zak: Or do you?

Van Rook: What?! No!

Nathalie: Well you should hear it. It's funny. It goes like this: If this is Van Rook calling, you're not getting a raise! Please leave a message after the beep. Beep! *Smiles and stares into space*

Van Rook: Ok…?

Haley: Well you have to fight Doc. Maybe, you'll win. Maybe. I SAID MAYBE!!!!

Van Rook: I heard you!

Haley: *Snaps fingers* Don't you back-sass your mama!

Van Rook: You're not my mom.

Zak: Or is she?!

Drew: Bum bum buum!!

Zak: Uh… Is Nathalie ok? *Points to Nathalie, who's smiling, staring into space, and drooling*

Haley: Oh yea, she's fine.

Zak: You sure?

Haley: Positive. Who knows Nathalie better than me?

Zak: Nathalie.

Haley: Point taken. To the Fight!

Zak: Ok.

Haley: *Types up for a wrestling ring*

Doyle: Alright, here are the rules. 1. No weapons. 2. No weapons. 3. No poison. 4. No poison. 5. You MUST fight like a retard. 6. This is a RETARD FIGHT you MUST act RETARDED to WIN! Whoever takes down the other for 10 seconds wins! Ok, Fisk will be the referee.

Drew: *Walks around the ring in a bikini, holding a sign that says: Round 1*

Fiskerton: _O.O Anyway… 3... 2... 1 FIGHT!!!_

Doc: Hey Van Rook?

Van Rook: What?

Doc: Do you have a headache?

Van Rook: No.

Doc: Well you will. *Throws a shoe with a fish in it, at Van Rook's head.*

Van Rook: *Falls to the floor, unconscious*

Fiskerton: *_Hit's the ground while counting* 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10! KNOCK OUT!!!! *Throws his fuzzy arms in the air*_

Van Rook: *Wakes up* Huh? Did I win?

Drew: No.

Haley: Doc hit you in the head with a shoe that had a fish in it, and you fainted.

Doc: Was knocked out.

Haley: Uh, whatever.

Drew: *Walks around the ring in a bikini, holding a sign that says: Round 2*

Fiskerton: _3... 2... 1 FIGHT!!!_

Van Rook: Hey, uh… Doc?

Doc: What?

Van Rook: Your butt's on fire.

Doc: WHAT?! *Checks for fire, but there isn't one* IT BURNS!!!!!!!!! *Starts running around the ring* STOP, DROP, AND ROLL! STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Stops running and falls to the floor and begins to roll around*

Van Rook: *Shrugs and sits on Doc* I win.

Fiskerton: _Not, quite yet_.

Van Rook: What?

Fiskerton: *_Hit's the ground while counting* 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7..._

Doc: Get offa me!

Van Rook: No! Make me!

Doc: *Starts crying*

Van Rook: *Grabs the fish from the shoe and slaps Doc across the face with it.*

Fiskerton: _*Hit's the ground while he continues counting* 8... 9... 10! Van Rook wins!_

Doc: *Jumps up* Give me a fish. It's fish wars now Van Rook. You've called it upon yourself.

Van Rook: Fine. Ring the round 3 bell!

Doyle: What bell?

Van Rook: You know that bell you ring every time there's a new round.

Doyle: We don't have one.

Van Rook: Huh. Then it must have been all in my head.

Doyle: Yup.

Drew: *Walks around the ring in a bikini, holding a sign that says: Round 3*

Doc and Van Rook: FISHY WARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Waves the poor fish in the air and charges toward the other*

Haley: *Gasps and cringes* Ooo… That's gotta hurt. Oh! That's gonna leave a mark!

Zak: Go dad! Go! Whoa!! That's gonna hurt in the morning.

Doc: *Gets thrown out of the ring and into the wall.*

Van Rook: HAZA!!!!!!!! *Jumps toward Doc, but he moves so Van Rook ends up with his head stuck in the wall*

Doc: Victory is mine! *Dances, then sits on Van Rook*

Fiskerton: *_Hit's the ground while counting* 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10! Doc wins! *Grabs Doc's arm and waves it in the air*_

**-POOT-**

Haley: Ok! We have another review! *Puts on glasses* This time it's from… **Amber Saturdayif zak was real i would pay 300$ to see him take shirt off and see his puppy dog face. but if i see his puppy dog face i think i would die so i should give the money to you first . (i l o v e zak ya knoow**

Nathalie: *Snaps out of phone trance* Oh no you didn't!

Zak: Should I hide?

Everyone but Nathalie: Yea.

Zak: Ok. *Hides in the closet*

Nathalie: Girl! You bet-

Haley: NATHALIE!!!!

Nathalie: What? She messin' with me! No one mess with me!

Haley: Hush, child.

Nathalie: B-

Haley: I said hush!

Nathalie: But-

Haley: I SAID HUSH CHILD!!!!

Nathalie: Fine… Listen here you, you were sooo lucky Haley was here. But next time either she won't be here, you won't be so lucky, or maybe if I'M lucky… both…

Haley: Nathalie.

Nathalie: Ok fine, I'm shutting up.

Haley: She doesn't mean it. She doesn't mean what she said at all. I promise! I'm her best friend, I should know.

Zak: Can I come out now?

Haley: Yes.

Zak: Ok, sweet. *Comes out of closet* Wait, I won't be ambushed or anything right?

Haley: No, I'll make sure of it.

Zak: Ok. I trust you. For now…

**-POOT-**

Zak: Who is it from now?

Haley: Ahh… **Amber Saturday**.

Nathalie: What?

Haley: It reads: **yeah go to shooby dooby land! and PLEASE write more! i dont usally laugh when i read storys but it was still funny! i just laugh when i watch spongebob and chowder**

Nathalie: Thought so.

Haley: Nathalie, would you quit acting tough?

Nathalie: Whoa, wait a minute. Did she say that she watch's Chowder?

Haley: Yea…

Nathalie: You thinking what I'm thinking?

Haley: I think… Is it, to advertise Never Ask Chowder?

Nathalie: Yup. Man, you know me like the back of your hand!

Haley: Duh! I'm your best friend! I should know!

Nathalie: Heh, you're funny.

Haley: Thank you. *Smiles*

Drew: Umm… not to destroy the moment but uh, we gotta get back to the fic.

Nathalie and Haley: True.

Nathalie: But first, advertise!

Haley: Ok, go ahead. Wait, a minute… Amber it's Shooba-Dooba Land not Shooby Dooby Land.

Nathalie: Please read Never Meet Chowder, and -If it's up- read Never ask Chowder. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! I think it's funny…. So please at least review!!! Back to the fic! We might do more advertising later. MIGHT.

Drew: Ok, so Zak and Doyle have to take their shirt off. And that Amber chick is going to pay us $300 to see Zak shirtless, and see his puppy dog face. Why doesn't that bother me?

Haley: Don't know. Ok. *Types for **Amber Saturday***

**Amber Saturday: I'm here…. I'm here… YEESSSSS!!!!!!!!**

Nathalie: -.- Nah-ah. Pay up.

Haley: Nathalie, don't be rude!

Nathalie: But-

Haley: Hush child!

Nathalie: *Sighs*

**Amber Saturday: Oh right. *Hands over money***

Nathalie: 100.…200... 250... 300. $300. Ok. She's clean! Let her rip!

Haley: O.O What?!

Nathalie: Oh relax. I'm not gonna tear her to shreds. Zak and Doyle are gonna take their shirts off.

Haley: Oh… Heh… Right… I knew that. Wait, Doyle too?!

Nathalie: Yea in the last chapter I promised it.

Drew: Sure, you did…

Haley: Shut up.

Zak: Do I have to?

Nathalie: Hey, the lady already paid us. And she paid for you to take off your shirt, and to do the puppy dog face. So-

Haley: So lets get it going!

Nathalie: She jacked my line again!

Haley: Heh. *Smiles proudly*

Zak: Fine… *Takes off shirt* -.- I hate you people…

Haley: Oh well.

Nathalie: Please leave a message after the beep. Beep!

Haley: Nathalie!

Nathalie: BEEP!

Haley: *Rolls eyes* Now the face.

Zak: Bu-

Haley: She paid. You do it now.

Zak: Fine, but I better get 1/3rd of that money.

Haley: 1/3rd? It's just Nathalie and me.

Nathalie: I think he means split the money with him.

Haley: Oh I know what it means!

Zak: Deal?

Haley: Fine.

Zak: Good. *Does the puppy dog face for three minutes*

**Amber Saturday: *Faints***

Zak: Can I put my shirt on now?

Nathalie: No, you and Doyle both have to. So not until we come back from Shooba-Dooba Land. If we come back.

Zak: Oh come on!

Haley: Doyle!

Doyle: Fine. *Takes shirt off* Happy?

Nathalie: Don't ask us! Ask the readers!

Haley: Though we are happy right?

Nathalie: Duh! *Grabs keyboard from Haley and poofs **Amber Saturday **away*

Everyone: TO-

**-POOT-**

Zak: Seriously?

Nathalie: UGH! Ugh I say!

Haley: Hey check it. It's the last review!

Nathalie: You mean…

Haley: Oh yea.

Nathalie: YESSSSS!!!!!!!!! *Throws arms in the air*

Drew: Read it!

Haley: I'm going! Ok it's from… **Elouise Victoria ...O.O Please write the next chapter soon! PLEASE! I NEEDS IT!**

Zak: Huh, that was a short review.

Nathalie: I agree. Wait a minute… wasn't Amber supposed to die?

Haley: Yea, but instead she faints. Ah well. Doesn't matter.

Nathalie: Now?

Haley: I think…

Zak: We can…

Drew: Finally?

Doc: No more…

Abbey: Get me outta here.

Van Rook: *Head still stuck in the wall* Get my head outta here!!!!!

Doyle: It's cold in here…

Haley: Abbey and Van Rook you two can leave! *Poofs them to Argost's house*

Nathalie and Haley: IT'S TIME TO GO TO…..

Everyone: SHOOBA-DOOBA LAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haley: Ahh… The power of Dares… *Poofs everyone to Shooba-Dooba Land*

**In Shooba-Dooba Land**

Nathalie: SHOOBA-DOOBA LAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Looks around at the cheese ground, cheese mountains, and the dancing cheese people in the background coming toward them*

Cheese-Person 1: Welcome to Shooba-Dooba Land! We are the Shooba-Doobians! I am Lord Coo-Coo Of Cumquats! You shall call me, Lord CC!

Nathalie: Right….

Lord CC: These are my companions! General Nacho CHEESE Of the Nachos, and, Bill.

Haley: Bill? Why Bill? Why not Sir Cheese Of Cheesiness?

Nathalie: You two get long names and Bill gets Bill?

General Nacho CHEESE Of the Nachos: 'CUZ WE WANNA NAME HIM BILL!!!! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT SOLDIER?!?!?!?!?!

Haley and Nathalie: SIR NO SIR!!!!!!!

Bill: Dah!

Nathalie: o.O Haley…..

Haley: Where is Zak? Wait, what? Oh, him. I scared.

Nathalie: What? Hey… seriously… Where'd Zak go???

Haley: Idk! Wait, everyone is gone!

Nathalie: Everyone? Even Wadi?

Wadi: *Wadi waves at us*

Nathalie: CRAP!!!!!! WHATEVER WE DO WE CAN'T GET RID OF HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haley: I got it… *Chucks Wadi into cheese lake*

Nathalie: Wait for it.

Haley: Wait for what? OH GOD!!!!!!!! You gotta fart don't you?!

Nathalie: No! I meant Wadi's coming back in…3...2-

Wadi: You had to chuck me!

Haley: Oh for the love of god! *Throws Wadi into boiling hot nacho cheese* There! Happy?!

Nathalie: She's just gonna come back.

Haley: How?! I threw her into boiling cheese! She'd be a skeleton by now!

Nathalie: Watch.

Haley: What…?

Wadi: *Comes back*

Haley: OH GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What does it take to get rid of her?! She's not the only one with thief skills here!

Nathalie: You have skills??

Haley: Yea. Of course I do. How do you think I got our room?

Nathalie: Haley!

Haley: What? Otherwise, we'd just have a box in the street! Plus, you know you wanna keep the room. You know it! KNOW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nathalie: True. But since we can't make _her_ go away, she'll come help us find Z-the others.

Haley: Nathalie loves Zak! Nathalie loves Zak! *Runs around Nathalie several times*

Nathalie: SHUT UP! I DO NOT!!!

Haley: NATHALIE LOVES ZAK!!!!!!!!!!!!! NATHALIE LOVES ZAK!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs faster with arms in the air*

Nathalie: SHUT UP!!! I DO NOT LOVE HIM!!!!!! *Pounces on Haley*

Haley: Why do you deny you have a heart? *Looks all innocent*

Nathalie: Oh no, don't you act all innocent with me! So, take it back! I don't love him!!!

Haley: *Starts to cry* YOU A LIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs into nacho cheese lake crying*

Wadi: Yea she's gonna drown.

Nathalie: Point?

Wadi: You do realize, if she drowns, you'll be alone with me.

Nathalie: AHHH!!!!!!!! I'M COMIN' HALEY!!!!!!!!! *Runs to cheese lake and dives in*

Haley: *Cough* So, *Cough* You admit, *Cough* You like him? *Cough*

Nathalie: Haley, I don't love him. I like him, sure. But I don't love him. Lets find the people. 'Cuz without them, what's the point of even continuing this story?

Haley: LIES!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALL LIES!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs away screaming and falls in a cheesy ditch*

Nathalie: OH MY GOD!! ARE YOU OK HALEY?!?!

Haley: *Yells* I found Komodo!

Nathalie: 1 down, 7 to go!

Komodo: Roar.

Wadi: OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KOMODO IS ADORABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!! MARRY ME KOMODO!!!!!!!!!!!

Komodo: Never!

Nathalie: Holy crap! He talks!

Haley: Yea. Didn't you know? Everything talks in Shooba-Dooba Land.

Nathalie: Sweet. We must find the rest!

Wadi: Found Doc and Drew. They're making out behind the cheese rock!

Haley: Hey! I was supposed to be the hero today!

Nathalie: Ew.

Haley: Hey look! A cave! MADE OF CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nathalie: Lets go!! *Runs toward cave, but stops 4 feet away* Sorry, fat kid running.

Haley: So true.

Nathalie: Hey! You calling me fat?

Haley: Uh… No…?

Wadi: I think you are.

Haley: SHUT UP WADI!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nathalie: Haley, could you poof away the fat?

Haley: AAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BACON BAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nathalie: Bacon? Come here you! * Tries to eat Bacon Bat*

Haley: Hey! That's my bacon bat! *Pouts*

Nathalie: *Mouth's full with bacon* Oops.

Haley: *Starts to cry* I WANT MY BACON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Continues to weep*

Nathalie: *Swallows* Can't you just poof yourself some bacon?

Haley: I lost the keyboard! Plus, I wanted it for a pet!

Nathalie: WHAT?!?!?!

Haley: What?

Nathalie: YOU LOST THE KEYBOARD?!?!?!?!

Haley: Yea. I wanted to do everything by scratch. So I tossed it in the river. The stream took it away.

Nathalie: Haley!

Haley: *Sees another bacon bat* Hold still you! *Grabs bacon bat and pets it* I shall name you… Bacon Bat!

Nathalie: *Looks into the darkness of the cave* Hey… Is that… Doyle? Why are you sitting on eggs?!

Doyle: Correction! CHEESE EGGS!!!!!!!!!

Haley: Aaaw… You had babies! We gotta arrange a playdate!

Nathalie: The 'babies' are moving.

Haley: Even better!

Babies: Mama!

Doyle: I'm a mommy.

Haley: Congratulations! So, who's the daddy?

Doyle: I don't know. I just found them laying around the outside of the cave.

*Huge Shooba-Dooba mom walks in*

Shooba Mom: GIVE ME MY BABIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Doyle: Get behind me kiddies. You'll never them take them from me!!!!!!!!!

Haley: Yo' mamma!

Shooba Mom: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!

Haley: I stole your skirt. *Holds skirt in hands*

Shooba Mom: OH CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL BE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs away screaming*

Nathalie: Oh no you won't Shooba Mom. No you won't!

Haley: Look! Its Fisk! *Point to cheese lake and runs to hug him*

Nathalie: Fisk!!!!

Fiskerton: Wazza!

Haley: Oh no… They took collar away!

Nathalie: The Shooba-Doobians strike again!

*Zon dives into the cheesy water to get a cheesy fish*

Drew: Found Zon.

Haley: Now, all we need is Zak!

Nathalie: *Eye twitches* You….

Haley: What'd I do?!

Nathalie: Not you… The Shooba-Dooba King has taken the keyboard, Fisk's collar, and worse of all…. Zak… *Points to the running Shooba-Dooba King*

Haley: How do you know it's the king?

Nathalie: I know it by looking at the huge crown on the King's head, that says KING.

Haley: Oh… LETS GET HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: *Runs*

Nathalie: *Gets there first and grabs umbrella* I challenge thy to a duel!

Haley: GO NATHALIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KICK HIS *Word has been removed due to the rating*

King: Fine! Pick thy weapon!

Nathalie: Already have dude.

King: Oh, then umbrella duel it is. *Picks up umbrella* Duel!!!

Nathalie: Wait. Lets make this interesting…

Zak: *Yells from cage behind King's Throne* BEAT HIS SORRY CHEESY *This word has been removed due to the rating of this fic*

Drew: Zak!

Zak: Sorry mom!

Nathalie: As I was saying… If I win you have to give everything you took from us back. If you win you keep the stuff.

Haley: BEAT HIS SORRY *Word has been removed due to the rating*

King: Fine.

Nathalie: DUEL!!!!!!! *Slices into little cheesy bits* I win.

Haley: WOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GO NATHALIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zak: SWEET!!!!!!! YOU KICKED HIS SORRY *Word been removed* TO THE CURB!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nathalie: *Raises arms in the air* We get Zak back!

Haley: And the keyboard!! WOO!!!!!

Doyle: Plus the collar!

Nathalie: *Lowers arms* And Zak!

Haley: I know! *Looks terrified* Oh crap…

Nathalie: What? *Goes over to unlock Zak's cage*

Haley: The Shooba-Doobians are coming at us with forks and knives!

Nathalie: Oh *Word has been removed*.

Haley: I thought this was a kid show! Why are we all swearing?!!

Nathalie: I don't know!

Haley: Anyway… RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nathalie: Grab a Shooba-Doobian and run!

Zak: *Grabs a Shooba-Doobian* NOW WE RUN!!!!!!!!!!

Haley: RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Grabs the keyboard*

Wadi: Wait for me!

Haley: NO!!!!!!! *Poofs everyone home except Wadi*

**In the Multi-colored room**

Zak: Safe!!!!!!!!!

Haley: Should we sign out?

Nathalie: Sure.

Haley: I'm Haley!

Nathalie: And I'm Nathalie! And the rest of them signing off!

Nathalie and Haley: SEE YA' NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Back at Shooba-Dooba Land**

Wadi: No. No. NOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**THE END**

**(FOR NOW)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haley: Yummy! Left over Shooba-Doobian!**

**Nathalie: 'Tis the best!**

**Zak: Hey! Paws off the nacho teeth! Melt the arms!**

**Nathalie: Oh right. *Picks up keyboard and types for a flamethrower***

**Zak: WHOA!!! You really shouldn't be handling one of these things!**

**Nathalie: *Accidentally aims it at Zak* Why not?**

**Zak: Because you could kill me! *Points flamethrower in the other direction***

**Nathalie: Opps. *Sets down the flamethrower* I'll call you Bob.**

**Zak: What the? You're giving a flamethrower-**_**a flamethrower**_**- a name?**

**Nathalie: Yep! His name is Bob.**

**Haley: Hey, are you two love birds going to continue making kissy faces at each other, or are you going to melt the arms of the Shooba-Doobian?**

**Nathalie: *Faces turns blue, then back to normal* We were not making kissy faces at each other!**

**Haley: I know!**

**Zak: Just crawl away Zak, just crawl away… *Begins crawling***

**Nathalie: Ok then, more nachos for me!**

**Zak: Mine! My nachos!!!! *Crawls back to grab the nachos* MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Haley: Can we get to the dares? When is it gonna say poot?!**

**Nathalie: Not yet. I wanna finish eating the Shooba-Doobian.**

**Haley: Eat later! Dare now!**

**Nathalie: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Haley: Nathalie… *Stares***

**Nathalie: Ok…. *Steals two nachos from Zak***

**Zak: Hey…**

**Nathalie: Ha. *Stands next to Haley* So, welcome to Ask the Saturdays!Haley: Chapter 3!**

**Nathalie: If we make a chapter 4 that'll be a miracle. I usually don't make a 4th**** chapter!**

**Haley: I know.**

**Nathalie: Cheese!**

**Haley: Nathalie! No cheese right now! Cheese later! We gotta start the chapter!**

**Nathalie: Do we have to? I wanna finish eating the cheesy Shooba-Doobian!!! Before Zak does…**

**Haley: Well then if that's the problem. *Pulls Zak in between Haley and Nathalie***

**Nathalie: Ok… So…. What do we do now?**

**Haley: I don't know! Zak?**

**Zak: I guess we just wait for a review, to come POOT**ing in.

Nathalie: I can't believe we stopped eating for this.

Haley: I can't believe I made us stop eating.

Zak: I can't believe it's not butter!

Nathalie and Haley: What?

Zak: I don't know.

**-POOT-**

Haley: REVIEW!!! *Grabs review machine/beeper* It says, it's from… **PhantomGirl12 This is SO funny!! I think this is the most I've laughed while reading any story! Zak, please do your puppy dog face again. Haley, how is Bacon Bat? Keep it away from Nathalie, she ate the other Bacon Bat. Nathalie, don't eat Bacon Bat. I look forward to the next chapter! ^_^**

Nathalie: Thanks! *Smiles*

Haley: You heard her Zak, it's puppy time!

Zak: *Sigh, then does the puppy dog face* Happy? *Stares with big puppy eyes*

Nathalie: *Eye twitches* It burns!!! But it's so cute! I mean, how can you resist?! The face is too cute!!!

Haley: Yes. Very cute! Next up is a question. It asks: **Haley, how is Bacon Bat? **Oh. Bacon bat? He's right here.

Bacon Bat: Dah.

Nathalie: Weird. Next?

Haley: Ok, now it says: **Keep it away from Nathalie, she ate the other Bacon Bat. **

Nathalie: Ok, I'll stay away from it. Maybe…. It depends if it's a life or death situation.

Haley: Heh, it also says: **Nathalie, don't eat Bacon Bat.**

Nathalie: Dang.

Haley: AHHHH!!!!!!! VORTEX!!!

Wadi: *Comes out of vortex* You… *Pants* Left… *Pants* Me?

Nathalie: Yea.

Wadi: How… *Pants* rude. *Takes a deep breath* THE SHOOBA-DOOBIANS WERE ATTACKING ME!!!!!!!! I HAD TO RUN INTO A CAVE!!!!!!!! THEN LATER A SHOOBA MOM CAME AND STARTED YELLING AT ME, AND TRYING TO EAT ME!!!!!!!!!! *Pants again*

Nathalie: Sorry.

Haley: You're sorry?

Nathalie: No!

**-POOT-**

Nathalie: My turn!

Wadi: What about me?!

Nathalie: No one cares about you. So shut up.

Wadi: Bu-

Nathalie: I said shut up!

Wadi: B-

Nathalie: Shut up! Just shut up Wadi! Just shut up! Anyway, my turn!

Haley: Ok… *Hands Nathalie the review machine/beeper*

Nathalie: Alright, it's from… **saturday**

**I can't tell which chaphter was funnier but, since you want a dare I have two. First make Zak fight argost and second I challenge Wadi vs. Haley to see who loves Zak more and whoever winS IS WICKED. OR ARE YOU SCARED? saturday out**

Zak: I get to fight Argost. Cool.

Haley: I get to fight Wadi, nice… *Evil smile*

Wadi: I'm going to win, that's for sure.

Haley: Oh you wanna bring it?!

Wadi: Bring it on loser! *Walks over to the fighting ring, and takes one side of the ring*

Haley: Who you callin' loser, retard! *Goes over and takes the other side of the ring*

Nathalie: Ok… Zak and I will be the referee, or referees. Oh I don't know!

Zak: Anyway, the rules are 1. No weapons-Haley give me the keyboard.

Haley: Aww…..

Zak: It's for a fair fight.

Nathalie: Correction, cat fight.

Zak: Uh, right. * Holds out hand for keyboard*

Haley: *Whines, but hands over the keyboard*

Zak: Thank you. Now where was I?

Nathalie: Rule 2.

Zak: Ah, thanks. 2. No poison, 3. No cheating, 4. Whoever takes down the other for 10 seconds wins!

Nathalie: Round 1! 3... 2... 1 FIGHT!

Zak: Thank the lord there's no bikini this time.

Nathalie: Ditto.

Haley: *Pounces on Wadi, pulls off that head wrap thingy, starts to yank on her hair*

Wadi: OOOWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Grabs Haley's arm, and flips her on the ground*

Haley: Oww….. *Gets up*

Haley and Wadi: *Grabs each other's left ear* Ow! Ow! OW! OW! OWW!!!!! Let go! No you let go!

Haley: *Sighs* On the count of 3. 1...

Wadi: 2...

Haley and Wadi: 3! *Grabs each other's right ear* Ow! Ow! OW! OW! OWW!!!!! Let go! No you let go! ARGH!!!

Nathalie: *Whispers to Zak* Can you poof up some popcorn? This is getting good.

Zak: *Whispers back* Sure. *Poofs up a bucket of popcorn* Here. *Hands over the popcorn*

Nathalie: Thanks. Wait why are we whispering?

Zak: I don't know.

Haley: ARGHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Flips Wadi, against the wall*

Wadi: Ow…… *Shakes it off, and runs toward Haley, and yanks on her hair*

Haley: OW!!! *Jumps backwards on Wadi*

Wadi: *Rolls over landing on Haley*

Zak: 10... 9... 8... 7... 6...5-

Haley: *Rolls and lands on Wadi, then gets up*

Wadi: *Knocks Haley down with her legs*

Haley: *Sits on Wadi*

Nathalie: *Mouthful of popcorn* 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2...1... Haley wins.

Zak: Get off of Wadi, and go to your corner of the ring.

Haley: Aw… *Gets up and walks over to her corner*

Wadi: Thank you. *Goes over to her corner*

Zak: Alright, round 2! 3... 2... 1... FIGHT!

Wadi: *Pounces on Haley, but Haley moves to the side*

Haley: *Body slams into Wadi, and doesn't get up*

Zak: 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Haley wins!

Wadi: WHAT?! REMATCH!

Zak: Sorry, no rematch. It was a best 2 out of 3 match. Sorry.

Nathalie: So the winner is WICKED. As **saturday** put it.

Haley: YES!! I AM THE ULIMATE ZAK LOVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nathalie: Wasn't there another dare?

Zak: Uh… I think…. Lemme check. *Rereads the review* Ah, yes the other dare was for me to fight Argost.

Nathalie: Oh snap! Good luck buddy! *Takes keyboard from Zak and types for Argost*

**~Argost falls in from the ceiling~**

Argost: YOU BLUBBERING FOOLS!!!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU _NOT_ FIND IT!!!!!!!!!!!! IT WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF- *Looks around* How are you?! Saturday kid?

Nathalie: Alright the time has come… To explain some more…

Haley: Ok. So you CAN'T kill anyone. Hurt them, yes. They can't die, they can only faint at the most. You can't hurt us, unless dared to. Nathalie and I, I mean. Done?

Nathalie: Almost.

Haley: What? What else?

Nathalie: This part is new. In your reviews, you can poof yourself here. As long as you do put the * before you write what you want to do. Sorry, but that's the way it is now. Oh! I just remembered that we're gonna adversative your stories! Lemme explain, We read some of your stories and we put it on here. We'll let you know if we're going to put it up, by sending in a review. If you get one and we don't put up, then we haven't gotten to it. Or we're saving it for the next chapter. If you've read a story that you like, or you want us read leave a PM or leave it in your review. Remember school has started, it'll take us a while. Leave me the PM for the story and I'll share it with Haley, we'll both read it, and we'll rate a number from 1 to 10. So now we're critics. Kind of. Now we're done.

Haley: Alright. Now I'll be the referee. Zak, Argost in the ring! *Zak and Argost to go the ring* Argost, and Zak give me your weapons. *Argost hands Haley his weapons* Zak…

Zak: What? I don't have anything! You people didn't poof The Claw here.

Haley: Oh right. 3... 2... 1... FIGHT!

Zak: *Pounces on Argost and bites his shoulder and doesn't let go*

Argost: ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET GO OF ME YOU COW!!!!!!!

Nathalie: OH YOU DID NOT JUST CALL HIM FAT!!!! *Pounces on Argost and bites his leg and doesn't let go either*

Haley: Nathalie! Get out of there!!

Nathalie: *Shakes head and bites harder*

Argost: AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haley: *Sighs* Three way fight! Scratch that. FOUR WAY FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!! *Pounces on Argost and bites his other leg and doesn't go*

Argost: GET OFF OF ME YOU ANIMALS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Falls to the ground*

Nathalie: *Lets go* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAKE THAT YOU HORSE FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haley: *Lets go* Zak wins.

Zak: *Lets go* That was fun. Can we do it again?

Nathalie: No. *Picks up keyboard and review machine/beeper*

**-POOT-**

Nathalie: Ok, Zak you may read the review.

Zak: Ok. *Grabs review beeper/machine* Ok it's from… **saturday** Huh, it says:**If you are reading this it means my plan worked to distract you long enough to steal the key board while you read. Yah types for wadi to be hanging over pirana and shark tank plus has chansaw incase that dosent work chases wadi with chasaw then gives back key board before going home. from Saturday**

Nathalie: What the? ***saturday** poofs in and jacks the keyboard, then poofs Wadi hanging over a tank with piranhas and sharks in it, but it doesn't work so then **saturday** poofs away the tank and poofs in a chainsaw, then chases Wadi around, and then poofs away the chainsaw, and hands back the keyboard to Zak, and goes home* Weird.

Zak: I'll say.

Nathalie: You'll say what?

Zak: Uh, never mind.

**-POOT-**

Zak: Ok, this time it's from… **Logan the Awesome**

**LOL! That wuz halarious. I was laughing at 1:00 a.m. Yea school is boring. YEA GO SHOOBY DOOBA LAND! It totally rocks. I loved it. Doc and Drew making out behind the cheese rock, Doyle a mother, leaving Wadi behind. (glad of that because she stole my Zak away from me. NATHALIE PLEASE DON"T COME KILL ME!)I also wanted to say something rlse but I forgot. Sorry! Anywho. YOU GUYES ROCK. KEEP UPDATING!Peace on Fanfiction!**

Nathalie: I won't come kill you because you said please. And because you loved our last chapter.

Zak: Oh my god, how many people like me?!?!

Nathalie: I don't know. Tons?

Zak: *Sighs*

Haley: Wait… I thought…. Logan…… What?

Nathalie: Same here.

Zak: They shall keep updating. Of this I swear!

Nathalie: You said that in the last chapter.

Zak: So?

Nathalie: Never mind.

**-POOT-**

Zak: Haley! You read!

Haley: Ok. *Takes review machine* It's from… **iliketacosxgirfan Gee, one side of me wants to point out the stupidity of this fic... but the other side of me just screams "I LUVZ ME SOME CHEEZ!!"... Do you see my dillema? O.o ... I didn't think so...Anyways, it's not a bad fic, keep , What's with all the Wadi-Hate?and moreover... Who IS Wadi? I've heard the name but I guess I missed the episode she's in, I guess that's a good thing... anywho,UPDATE PLZ!~Heh heh... long reveiw, I like rambling... *insert dorky grin here***

Nathalie: No way… I like rambling too!

Haley: There is Wadi-hate because she is stealing Zak away from the ALL the FANGIRLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zak: Ohh…… Now this makes sense!

Nathalie: You didn't know that?

Zak: No.

Nathalie: Wow…

**-POOT-**

Haley: Dang! We're on a roll! Alright, it's from… **Elouise Victoria ...^-^ SHOOBA DOOBA LAND RULES!(I spelled it right!)!Sorry if I write short reviews! And, I'm a Minnesotan too! GO VIKINGS!Um, may I dare? I dare...Nathalie to kiss Zak on the LIPS. :P Payback for slightly insulting me. Short review! Ha! That was fun sized! Anyway, LOL and write again soon! The Reviewer Princess,Elouise Victoria**

Nathalie: Yes well in my case it's GO TWINS!!!! Whoa, wait! *Face turns red* WHAT?! THAT WASN'T AN INSULT!!!! I WAS AGREEING WITH ZAK!!!!! HE SAID IT!!! NOT ME!!!!!

Haley: Oh man! I LOVE this chick! Yes, you did spell Shooba-Dooba Land right. Good job.

Zak: *In shock* O.O …………

Haley: You heard her! Kiss!

Zak: *Still in shock* O.O ………..

Nathalie: Wait a minute….. You never said I had to kiss Zak _Saturday_ on the lips! You only said Zak! Ha! This means I can kiss a toy of Zak!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Haley: Nathalie! If you were my best friend.

Nathalie: Aww man… I hate it when you do that! Fine….. *Whines*

Zak: *Shakes head* I'm sorry what? I blacked out there for a second.

Haley: Just kiss already! Before I knock the sense out of you!

Nathalie: … I wanna smack _you_ silly!

Haley: Well I didn't get the dare, so ha!

Zak: I'm being punished too because…. Why _am_ I being punished anyway?

Haley: I don't know, ask Elouise!

Zak: Oh lets just get it over with! *Gulps*

Nathalie: *Quietly whines*

Haley: Oh will you two kiss already?!

Zak: We're going! *Zak and Nathalie shudder quickly and kiss for 2 seconds*

Zak and Nathalie: DONE!!!! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE COPERS!!!!!! *Run in opposite directions*

Haley: Oh no! Since Elouise didn't fill in the blanks I will! You two gotta kiss longer than 2 seconds! *Demonic voice* SO KISS OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!

Nathalie: Whyyyyyy?

Haley: 'Cuz I said so!

Zak: *Whines* Fine… *Pouts and walks back to where he was before* Hey, um can I put my shirt back on now?

Haley: Uh, sure.

Nathalie: *Whines, but walks over to Zak and stands in front of him* ….Haley your dead….

Zak: Wait a second, for how long?

Haley: Until I say stop. Now kiss! Kiss I say!

Nathalie and Zak: *Kisses for 10 seconds*

Zak: *Turns with his back towards Nathalie*

Nathalie: *Faints*Zak: *Puts his hand on his mouth and chin* We will never speak of this again. Agreed?

Haley: *Laughing at Nathalie for fainting*

Zak: And you are where? *Turns and looks on the floor* o.O What the?! *Yanks Nathalie's arm* Oh wake up!

Nathalie: *Wakes up from fainting* Huh, what? *Blinks* Oh hi Zak. Why's Haley laughing so hard?

Zak: Because you fainted.

Nathalie: Really why?

Zak: *Sighs and whispers why in Nathalie's ear*

Nathalie: Oh my god! *Almost faints* I'm good! I'm good.

Zak: Promise to never speak of it again?

Nathalie: Promise!

Haley: *Laughs* St- *Laughs* Stop! *More laughing*

**-POOT-**

Haley: This time it's from… **secretscientest **

**EK! ZAK WITH NO SHIRT! EK! Can you make him take his pants off(muffled). Sorry my inner fangirl went mad for a minute , I guess dare wise I have a couple of , make Argost and Munya fight each , make Drew embarrass Zak, I don't care how just do you do truths also I have Doyle if he still likes Abby, YOU BETTER SAY NO DOYLE OR I,LL KICK YOUR SORRY (BEEB),I HATE THAT ***Beep*** (BEEB). Keep up with the amazing work, and the SILLINESS. (fangirl) and the partially nude shut up! **

Nathalie: Ok! Wait, a minute….

Zak: Where is everyone?

Haley: I don't know… They where here last chapter.

Zak: Then…

Nathalie: What…

Nathalie and Zak: Happened?

Haley: I… Don't… Know…

Nathalie: Well, *Gulp* I guess this means we'll do your dares when we find the people.

**-POOT-**

Haley: This time it's from… **fernanda saturday**

**make drew and miranda figh francis dad and doyle who ever loses must were upasiite clothe for a hour .ps make d and m win **

Nathalie: Ok then, more dares saved for later. Besides I don't know what upasiite means, so while I figure it out, we're not doing that dare.

**-POOT-**

Haley: That was fast. Now it's from… **Fisk4President**

**Huh? Como se dice "Insane asylum" en espanol?**

Everyone: We don't suffer from insanity; we enjoy every minute of it.

Nathalie: Ah. That I can answer. Insane asylum in Spanish is Asilo insano. So I think.

Zak: You speak Spanish?

Nathalie: Yup.

Zak: Wow.

**-POOT-**

Haley: Another one! This time it's from… **Kapuchino357**

**Me: What just happened?**

**Sarah: Get Wadi back, or I swear something WILL hapen to my broder (Zak)!**

**Me: That was cool! Hey can Doyle make the puupy dog face? I'd pay a million to se that! Oh and Van Rook and Abbey get marryed! ^^**

**I WAS White Rose! Now I'm Kapuchino357**

**Chu!~**

Zak: I don't have a little sister!! Or an older one! Not even a twin!!! Zak Monday's an evil version of myself, but even that doesn't count!

Nathalie: We do not know what just happened.

Haley: We'd bring Wadi back, but uh, WE DON'T KNOW WHERE ANYONE IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nathalie: Ditto.

Zak: Two more dares saved.

Nathalie: Nice to know, you switched your pen name. Now we can tell if it was you that reviewed.

Zak: Right umm, hate to interrupt, but uh, we gotta find everyone!!!

Nathalie: Oh right. Come on.

Haley: To where?!

Nathalie: Look around.

Haley: Where? We're in a huge box room, where we can see everything around us!

Nathalie: The closet?

Haley: *Opens mouth then closes it*

Nathalie: Figured. *Walks over to the closet, looks inside and screams*

Zak and Haley: What is it?

Nathalie: There's blood! Blood everywhere!

Haley: What?! Lemme see! *Runs over to the closet and looks inside* Oh my god!

Zak: *Goes over to the closet and looks inside* What the? What do you think did that?!

Haley: I don't know…

Nathalie: It was either a vampire, or a creepy creature like in the movie Mirrors, where the lady gets like possessed or something, she's like a demon then, with no eyes so where the eyes would be, it's just black holes, and she's all bloody, and crawls around, on the wall, and on the ceiling, and on floor too, but is somehow super fast, and she-

Haley: Stop it!

Nathalie: Oh, sorry.

Zak: Or, or, or-

Haley: What are you? A seal?

Zak: Uh, no. Anyway, maybe they're just trying to prank us.

Nathalie: Don't be ridiculous!

Zak: Me? Ridiculous? You're the one who thought of the idea of the blood being caused by a vampire, or a bloody creature!

Nathalie: Shut up. Just shut up. You know what, just shut up. Shut up, Zak, just shut up. Nah, I'm kidding.

Zak: Ok then. I wonder… *Takes a step inside the closet*

Bloody dark green creature: *Roars like a demon*

Zak: What the?

Nathalie: *Steps inside* O.O No… sudden… movements…

Haley: What're you talking about? *Steps inside to see what's going on* O.O Help…

Nathalie: *Whispers* I told you!

Zak: *Whispers* Sorry.

Bloody dark green creature: *Pulls out a bloody corpse, roars demonically, and rips off the arm*

Nathalie: O.O

Zak: o.O

Haley: *Almost faints* RUNN!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs away*

Bloody dark green creature: *Runs after Haley*

Nathalie: *Turns around* HALEY!! NOO!!!!!!

Zak: *Turns and yanks Nathalie's arm to run after the creature*

Nathalie: *Runs and somehow runs faster than Zak*

Bloody dark green creature: *Stops chasing Haley and starts chasing Zak and Nathalie*

Zak: *Lets go of Nathalie's arm and runs right*

Nathalie: *Runs to the left*

Haley: *Runs into the closet, locks the door, then unlocks the door, and helps Nathalie and Zak by running around and around and around and around the demon thing*

Bloody dark green creature: *Roars demonically, and is 5 inches away from catching Zak, Haley, and Nathalie*

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**Elf: Please enjoy this odd picture of a random bunny.**

**Monica Elf: Monkey!**

**Elf: Whatever!**

* * *

**Monica Elf: Cute huh?**

**Elf: Yup.**

**Monica Elf: Now here's a list about doing funny and random things at Wal-Mart! Please do NOT attempt this.**

15 random things to do at Wal-Mart1. Get 24 boxes of something random and randomly put them in people's carts when they aren't looking.2. Set all the alarm clocks in House wares to go off at 5-minute intervals.3. Make a trail of tomato juice on the floor leading to the rest rooms.4. Walk up to an employee and tell him/her in an official tone, 'Code 3' in house wares.... and see what happens.5. Go to the Service Desk and ask to put a bag of M&M's on lay away.6. Move a 'CAUTION - WET FLOOR' sign to a carpeted area.7. Set up a tent in the camping department and tell other shoppers you'll invite them in if they'll bring pillows from the bedding department.8. When a clerk asks if they can help you, begin to cry and ask "Why can't you people just leave me alone?"9. Look right into the security camera; use it as a mirror, and pick your nose.10. While handling guns in the hunting department, ask the clerk if he knows where the anti- depressants are.11. Dart around the store suspiciously loudly humming the "Mission Impossible" theme.12. In the auto department, practice your "Madonna look" usingdifferent size funnels.13. Hide in a clothing rack and when people browse through, say "PICK ME! PICK ME!"14. When an announcement comes over the loud speaker, assume the fetal position and scream "NO! NO! It's those voices again!!!!"15. Go into a fitting room and shut the door and wait a while; and,then, yell, very loudly, "There's no toilet paper in here!"

**Elf: Now here's a another list of random things to do at Wal-Mart! Please do not attempt this.**

16 Ways to Get Kicked Out of Wal-Mart1. Wander through the store dressed in all black with a fake walkie-talkie humming the Mission Impossible theme. When someone asks what you're doing, scream

"LOOK OUT!!!" and push them behind a shelf2. Pass out bananas to random people and snicker loudly after they take one.3. Buy 350 packets of tuna and scream, "THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT!!! YOU HAVE TO PUT SOME BACK!!!" once the cashier tells you the price.4. Walk around looking confused in the CD section and ask someone where you can find some bananas.5. When the announcer-thing comes on, throw yourself on the floor and scream "THE VOICES!!! THEY'RE BACK!!!"6. Start a fish-stick fight.7. Walk up to random people and give them giant bear hugs. Then scream "I MISSED YA, MAN!!!!!!!"8. (This requires a friend) Jump in a cart and have a friend push you around screaming "The British are coming!!! The British are coming!!!"9. Walk up to an employee and murmur "code red in aisle 3" and see what they do.10. Slip a bra and one pair of lacey pink underwear into a really macho-looking man's cart (Just make sure he doesn't have any girls with him).11. Attempt to fly off a high shelf.12. Throw confetti on random people walking into the store.13. Whisper "I know your "little secret"' to people in the checkout line.14. Stand inside the freezer at the frozen food section. (Try saying you're a turkey leg)15. Walk up to employees and whisper "I saw dead people...They want me to take you away...to aisle 8..."16. On the announcer thing, start singing "Baby Got Back" bySir-Mix-Alot.

**Monica Elf: Well that's it for today's program kiddes! Happy Halloween!**

**Elf: Bye!**

(C)(h)(a)(n)(n)(e)(l)()(C)(h)(a)(n)(g)(e)(s)

**Greg: Hot potato!**

**Joe: Cold turkey!**

**Pete: Warm milk!**

**Joe: Warm milk?**

**Pete: Sorry.**

**Greg: *Sigh* Again, from the top.**

**Joe: Alright.**

**Greg: Hot peppers!**

**Joe: Cold ice cream!**

**Pete: Warm poop!**

**Joe: Pete… I swear if you mess up again I'm gonna-**

**Greg: Joe!**

**Pete: Sorry… Again?**

**Greg: Again.**

**Pete: Ok.**

**Greg: Hot rice!**

**Joe: Cold pie!**

**Pete: Warm music!**

**Joe: You're getting on my patience…**

**Greg: Joe…**

**Joe: What? He's the one messing up!**

**Pete: Sorry! What more do you want from me?!**

**Joe: For you not mess up!**

**Greg: Guys! Pete you're supposed to list a temperature, and then a food. After we all list a food, we then list a temperature and a drink.**

**Pete: Oh, ok. I think I got it, now.**

**Greg: Alright. From the top. Ready?**

**Pete: I think…**

**Joe: Start.**

**Greg: Hot beans!**

**Joe: Cold tomato!**

**Pete: Warm rain!**

**Joe: Oh… THAT'S IT!!!!!!!! *Attacks Pete***

**Pete: AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!**

**Greg: Guys.**

**Joe: LEARN THE SONG!!!!!!!!!!Greg: Guys!**

**Pete: I'M TRYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**JOE: NOT GOOD EN-**

**Greg: GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Joe: TRY HARDER!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Greg: *Attacks Joe and Pete***

**Producer: *From backstage* I thought this was a kid show!**

(C)(h)(a)(n)(n)(e)(l)()(C)(h)(a)(n)(g)(e)(s)

**Josh: Hello! Welcome back to tonight's American Painter!!!!!!!! Now Amy, and Jake have taken the lead, but now we have to see if the judges like Chris's painting…**

**Ricky Bobby: Now Ricky Bobby like the way, it just explodes on the page. But what Ricky Bobby don't like is that it's purple. Ricky Bobby don't like purple! Ricky Bobby give you a 6. Billy Bob, what do you think?**

**Billy Bob: Bob Billy loves the purple, but Bob Billy don't like the shininess! Or the way it looks all mushy! Bob Billy give you a 4! Now go home foo! Mary Beth?**

**Mary Beth: Now me like the way it explodes on the page, and the purple. But me don't the way it's all mushy. The shininess is good though. Me gives you an 8.**

**Josh: So that's a total of 18 points! Oh, I'm sorry Chris, but you have the least amount of points, so you have to pack up your stuff and go home. Well that wrap's up tonight's episode of American Painter! See you next time!**

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Nathalie: I am so glad, we got everyone back! 'Cuz for awhile there I thought you guys were dead, and we were all goners!

Zak: Got that right!

Haley: Oh yea!

Drew: We were captured?

Doyle: Yes we were.

*^*^In the real world, in a reader's home^*^*

**Reader: ARGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Battle cry and throws the computer against the wall, then gives another battle cry***

*^*^Time somehow rewinds up to before the strange shows^*^*

Haley: *Almost faints* RUNN!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs away*

Bloody dark green creature: *Runs after Haley*

Nathalie: *Turns around* HALEY!! NOO!!!!!!

Zak: *Turns and yanks Nathalie's arm to run after the creature*

Nathalie: *Runs and somehow runs faster than Zak*

Bloody dark green creature: *Stops chasing Haley and starts chasing Zak and Nathalie*

Zak: *Lets go of Nathalie's arm and runs right*

Nathalie: *Runs to the left*

Haley: *Runs into the closet, locks the door, then unlocks the door, and helps Nathalie and Zak by running around and around and around and around the demon thing*

Bloody dark green creature: *Roars demonically, and is 5 inches away from catching Zak, Haley, and Nathalie*

Haley, Nathalie, and Zak: *Trapped in a corner*

Haley: What's gonna happen to us?

Natalie: I don't know Haley. I don't know.

Zak: *Gulps* It looks hungry…

Haley: I can't believe we're gonna die.

Nathalie: I can't believe we never found out what happened to everyone.

Zak: I still can't believe it's not butter!

Haley: We're all gonna die, and you're making jokes. Hm, I wonder what's wrong with that sentence.

Zak: Sorry, I was trying to break the tension.

Nathalie: I guess it kinda worked.

Bloody dark green creature: *Comes closer*

Nathalie: Bob! BOB!!!!!!!!!!

Zak: Why are you yelling for your flamethrower?!

Nathalie: You'll see. You'll all see! BOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bob: *Floats and magically flies over to Nathalie*

Nathalie: Would we all like to do the honors?

Haley: You bet.

Zak: Oh yea.

Zak, Haley, and Nathalie: *All hold the flamethrower and then shoot*

Bloody dark green creature: *Shrieks and begins to bubble, and smoke starts appearing on the bloody dark green creature, then begins to melt*

Zak: Whoa. I did not see that coming.

Bloody dark green creature: *Smoke takes up all of the melted creature's body, and everyone comes out of a random vortex that just randomly opened, and then Amelia pops up from the smoke and goop of the monster*

Amelia: You defeated the monster! You defeated the monster! *Does a weird rain dance* Woohoo! Woohoo!

Zak: Who is that?

Nathalie: My friend Amelia. Amelia, seriously, you're gonna make it rain.

Amelia: I can do that?

Nathalie: I don't know!

Haley: *Grumbles* Oh perfect!

Nathalie: Haley.

Haley: What? I didn't say nothing!

Nathalie: Right.

Amelia: *Keeps dancing and it really rains*

Nathalie: -.- I'm gonna kill you.

Amelia: What did I do?

Nathalie: You made it rain.

Amelia: Oh. *Does a weird dance instead and the rain stops*

Nathalie: Weird.

Zak: She scares me.

Haley: I just flat out don't like her.

Amelia: And I don't like you either Haley.

Haley: *Sticks out tongue at Amelia*

Zak: Time for the dares we missed.

Nathalie: Right.

Haley: So first up lets have **secretscientest**'s dares first. So they were 1. **Can you make him take his pants off(muffled)**

Nathalie: We sure can, but for this dare I'll be in the next room. *Starts to walk to the closet but thinks about the blood in there and the dead body* Never mind. *Covers eyes*

Haley: Go on. Don't worry you get to keep your underwear on.

Nathalie: Boxers. Light blue boxers, with slighty darker blue hearts on them. Gah! *Clamps mouth shut*

Zak: How do you know that?!

Nathalie: *Muffled* From the episode where Wadi takes your belt twice.

Zak: Right. Of course! *Removes pants* -.-

Nathalie: *Looks at Zak and starts laughing*

Zak: What?

Nathalie: I'm sorry, but it's just so funny! *More laughing*

Haley: *Giggles*

Zak: Hey!

Haley: Hm? Oh yea. Um, sorry. Heh. *Clears throat*

Zak: -.- Next dare.

Haley: Alright I think it was to **make Argost and Munya fight each other.**

Zak: Ah.

Nathalie: *Picks up keyboard, and types for Munya*

**~Munya falls in from the ceiling~**

Munya: EH!!! *Gets up* Eh?

Haley: Yea you gotta fight Argost.

Munya: Eh. *What he means is Sweet.*

Zak: To the ring! *Everyone goes to the ring, and crowds around it, and while Argost and Munya step inside the ring, with Zak being the referee* 3... 2... 1... FIGHT!!!!

Munya: *Transforms into the spider creature*

Argost: *Pounces on Munya, but Munya dodges and uses his spider web thing on Argost and ties him up* Argh!!!

Zak: Munya wins, hands down! No round 2!

Argost: What?!

Zak: Yea you heard me you horse face! Next?

Haley: Next is **make Drew embarrass Zak, I don't care how just do it.**

Nathalie: I feel bad for you, Zak. You're getting embarrassing dares.

Zak: I know. *Pouts*

Nathalie: That's still cute.

Drew: Woo! *Takes out the baby photo album*

Zak: No. No! NO! NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT THE BABY PICTURES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANYTHING BUT THOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Drew: Oh! See! Look it's Zak with his little baby tushie! So cute.

Zak: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Nathalie: Ok, I will pay 50 bucks for a picture of Zak as a baby.

Drew: Oh, here. Take this one. *Takes out a picture and hands it to Nathalie* I don't really like that one. Zak has food everywhere. On his head, on his cheeks, on his bib, on his high chair, on his clothes, on his pants, on the floor, on the walls, everywhere.

Haley: *Falls on the floor and starts laughing*

Nathalie: *Hands Drew the $50*

Drew: Thanks you. *Pulls out a slide show of Zak's baby pictures* Everyone sit down! We got a show to watch! A show of embarrassing baby photos!!!!

Nathalie and Haley: Oh we gotta see this!

Zak: Oh god no…

Drew: *Turns off lights, White and Nerdy song turns on, and the slideshow starts*

Haley: *Falls to floor laughing*

Nathalie: *Trying not to laugh*

Drew: *Pushes a button and a picture of a little baby Zak in a bubble bath shows up on the screen*

Haley: *Laughs even louder and harder*

Nathalie: *Laughs so hard Nathalie falls out of her chair*

Zak: *Crawls into a random corner*

Nathalie: Aww…. Haley, look.

Haley: Poor Zaky… That is so awww… worthy!

Nathalie: Don't call him Zaky!

Haley: Why do you care? *Grins*

Nathalie: I don't. I mean hasn't he been through enough?

Haley: Yea, but Zaky cute nickname. He should be proud.

Zak: *Brings his legs up to his chest and tries to cuddle closer to the corner*

Haley: *Walks over to Zak* Its ok Zakerz. Its ok…

Nathalie: *Eye twitches*

Zak: What's wrong with you?

Haley: She's in _loooovee_………

Zak: She is? With who?

Haley: Y-

Nathalie: Dah! *Clamps Haley's mouth shut* Nothing. She said nothing.

Zak: Ydah? Ok…. Strange…

Drew: I loved this slide show! Too bad it's over.

Doc: You can replay it if you want.

Drew: I know. I just don't want to.

Doc: But you just- but- but- oh never mind.

Drew: Hee.

Nathalie: Next dare Haley?

Haley: *Removes Nathalie's hand from her mouth* I think so. Lemme check. *Picks up the review machine/ beeper and rereads the review* Ah, yes. We must ask Doyle if he still likes Abbey. Hey Doyle?

Doyle: : Omg! Doyle's gangsta now! Nah just kidding. Maybe….

Haley: Do you still like Abbey?

Doyle: Kind of. Why?

Haley: A review was asking.

Doyle: Ah.

Haley: There's your answer. "Kind of." Quote for quote.

Nathalie: I believe it's word for word.

Haley: Whatever. Point is, he kind of does, so your choice. You wanna come kill him or do you wanna leave him alone? Your pick.

Doyle: What?!

Nathalie: Nothing.

Haley: Next up is **fernanda Saturday**'s dare. Ok, we gotta make Drew and Miranda team up for a fight against Francis's dad and Doyle. The losing team has to wear the winner's clothes for an hour.

Nathalie: What? Lemme see. *Checks the review* Ok….. But uh… I don't know what upasiite means… So…. I'm going with that it means opposite. Heh, sorry.

Haley: Oh yea, and we have to make Drew and Miranda win.

Nathalie: Ok then. To the ring! *Everyone walks over to the ring*

Haley: Tips for the girls: Tackle Francis's dad. Tips for the guys: Don't try to fight, the girls have to win. No matter what.

Doyle: Ok then. Good to know.

Nathalie: *Types for Francis's dad-Epsilon and Miranda*

**~Epsilon and Miranda fall in from the ceiling~**

Epsilon and Miranda: What the heck?

Nathalie: GET HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Drew: Miranda you're on my team so, TACKLE EPSILON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Tackles Epsilon*

Miranda: Ok…. *Tackles Epsilon*

Epsilon: What the *Beep*?!?!?!

Nathalie: Frog man! Such language!

Haley: Frog man?

Nathalie: Yea, I don't know.

Drew: We win?

Nathalie: Yep.

Drew: Cool.

Haley: Now we put Drew's and Miranda's clothes on Doyle and on Epsilon. In that order. *Uses keyboard to switch their clothes*

Nathalie: *Giggles* Next dare? *More giggling*

Haley: Next is to make Doyle do the puppy dog face.

Doyle: Ok… *Tries to do the puppy dog face is jacked up due to the tight clothing*

Nathalie: That face…. It makes you look like you're constipated.

Doyle: Rude.

Nathalie: It's the truth.

Haley: Yup. We did get Wadi back, unfortunately.

Nathalie: True that.

Haley: Now…. For the finale… *Poofs in Van Rook and Abbey*

**~Van Rook and Abbey fall in from the ceiling~**

Van Rook and Abbey: Ow! My leg!

Nathalie: *Takes keyboard ands poofs in a church decorated for a wedding, then poofs a tux on Van Rook and a wedding dress on Abbey* Who'll be the priest?!

Doc: ME!!! ME!! ME!!!!

Nathalie: Ok then. Zak!

Zak: Ah, what?

Nathalie: You're the ring bearer.

Zak: Why me?

Nathalie: Because I said so! Miranda! Maid of Honor!

Zak: *Whispers to Haley* How does she know how to plan a wedding? It was a dare!

Haley: *Whispers back* She tends to watch a lot of wedding programs… Plus I'm not sure that she knows that it was just a dare!

Zak: Scary.

Nathalie: Ring dude, check. Maid lady, check. Bride, check. Groom, check. Food, ch- Oh snap! Food! *Poofs a table of food and drinks outside of the church* Ok, food, check. Drinks, check. Flowers, ch- OH MY GOD!!!!! I NEEDS FLOWERS!!!!! *Poofs in bouquets of red roses* Is anyone allergic to red roses?

Doc: Me.

Nathalie: Ugh. *Poofs away the red roses and replaces them with purple daisies* Purple daisies anyone?

Doc: No.

Nathalie: Ok good! Flowers, check. Hmmm…. What else? Music! I almost forgot music! But, which kind? *Sits down to think*

Zak: *Whispers to Haley* Maybe you should take the keyboard away from her…

Haley: I would, but it would crush her. I mean look at her.

Nathalie: *Has a cute looking thinking face* Hmm….. Well tradional wedding music first, no doubt about that. But at the reception…. What do I play then?

Zak: *Sighs* Watch and learn. *Walks over to Nathalie* Hey Nathalie?

Nathalie: *Looks up* Yea? *Still has the face*

Zak: Uh…

Nathalie: *Blinks*

Zak: Did you ask the bride about what music to play at the reception?

Nathalie: I asked earlier but she tried to bite me.

Zak: Oh. Then what about the music on your play list?

Nathalie: Perfect! Thank you! *Walks over to the food table to install her play list*

Zak: Uh, yea. *Walks back over to Haley and looks at her*

Haley: So, what was I supposed to learn from that?

Zak: I'm weak.

Haley: I figured that much.

Zak: But, what are we gonna tell her when she realizes it was all just a funny dare?

Haley: I don't-hold up! We?!

Zak: Yea, we.

Haley: Why me?

Zak: Because, you're gonna hold her down while I run for my life.

Haley: Oh really?

Zak: Nah, I'm : Uh huh.

Zak: So what's the plan?

Haley: Why are you asking me?

Zak: You're her best friend! You should more about Nathalie than me! You should know what gets her ticked!

Haley: Oh. I have an idea.

Zak: You do?

Haley: I do.

Nathalie: *Pokes head up from behind the food table* Did someone say "I do"?

Haley: No……

Nathalie: I'm listening to you. Oh yea! *Slowly brings head back down under the table*

Haley: She's on to us!

Zak: Ha! You said "us"! Your officially in. *Smiles*

Haley: Wha- Ugh!

Nathalie: Done!!!!

Zak and Haley: Oh no….

Nathalie: Crap! The cake!

Zak and Haley: *Relieved*

Nathalie: *Poofs in a wedding cake*

Zak and Haley: No…

Nathalie: Now I'm done! Let the wedding begin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Music begins playing*

Zak: NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nathalie: -.- *Drags Zak away from the wedding*

Zak: No! Haley what do I do?!

Haley: Time for plan A! *Yanks Wadi's arm over to Zak and makes them kiss*

Nathalie: O.O *Eye twitches*

Zak: That was your plan?

Haley: Yes, now just watch.

Nathalie: AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Tackles Wadi and another cloud of dust appears, and Wadi is seen trying to escape*

Wadi: Help!!!

Zak: How does that help?!

Haley: Easy. It keeps her busy! Now come on! *Yanks Zak's arm to the wedding* Now make sure Nathalie doesn't come over here. If she does, let me know.

Zak: Ok.

Doc: Do you, something Van Rook, take Abbey something, to be your something wife?

Van Rook: N- *Get bitten on the butt by a crab* Ow! Yes! Yes, I do!

Doc: *Smiles* Do you, Abbey something, take something Van Rook, to be your something husband?

Abbey: N- *Gets bitten on the butt by a crab* Ow! Yea! Yea, I do.

Doc: Hee! You may now kiss da bride.

Van Rook and Abbey: *Kiss for a second* EW!!!!! YOU TASTE LIKE STREET!!!!! ~At the end of the reception~

Nathalie: *Notices that she missed the wedding* No…. No! NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Hit's the ground*

Zak: Aw.

Nathalie: *Walking over to Zak with the saddest face ever* How was the wedding? *Sniffles*

Zak: Awww.

Nathalie: Enjoyed the food?

Zak: I didn't have any.

Nathalie: Oh…. Bye… *Walks into the church*

Zak: Awwww….. Oh perfect. Now I feel terrible. Haley…. How do I make this icky feeling go away?

Haley: I don't know. Oh nice, now I feel terrible too. Thank you Zak.

Zak: Sorry, if she come up to me with the saddest face ever!!

Haley: Hey, where is she anyway?

Zak: In the church. Why?

Haley: O.O *Runs in the church and sees Nathaile cleaning the church* Oh, hey Nathalie.

Nathalie: *Looks up* Hey.

Haley: You know you can use the keyboard right?

Nathalie: Yea. But I lost it during the fight I had with Wadi. The fight that made me miss the wedding! *Collapses on the ground staring at the floor*

Haley: Nathalie!

Nathalie: I wanna stare at the floor! Leave me alone.

Haley: *Sighs and then smiles evily* Oh Zak…

Zak: Ah what?

Haley: Come here.

Zak: What?

Haley: Come here.

Zak: Why?

Haley: Oh will you come here!

Zak: *Goes over to Haley* What?

Haley: *Whispers in Zak's ear*

Zak: What?! I'm not doing that!

Haley: Would you rather have the sad face staring at you all day long?

Zak: No….

Haley: Then go. Go on.

Zak: Do I have to?

Haley: Yes!

Zak: Fine…. *Walks over to Nathalie, who's still staring at the floor, and gives her a big bear hug*

Nathalie: Can't breathe!

Zak: Sorry. *Lets go, then when Nathalie's staring off into space, Zak gives her a quick 2 second peck on the cheek and runs*

Nathalie: What the?

Zak: *From across the multi-colored room* YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haley: *Runs over to get Zak and drags he back, while she leans against the church doors*

Nathalie: Right….. Well, I guess the chapter just ended.

Haley: Yup.

Nathalie: So….

Zak: What now?

Nathalie: I suppose we sign off.

Haley: Yea, soo…ready?

Nathalie: I guess.

Zak: Ok.

Haley: Well, this is Haley…

Nathalie: Nathalie…

Zak: And the Saturdays, plus everyone else…

Everyone: Signing off!


	4. Chapter 4

**~Morning in 'Ask the Saturdays!'~ **

Nathalie: *Talking in her sleep* Yes… Give it to me….

Zak: *Wakes up and yawns*

Nathalie: I want it…

Zak: o.o *Looks at Nathalie*

Nathalie: Give it to me…

Zak: O.O

Nathalie: Does it come in navy?

Zak: *Strangely relieved*

Nathalie: *Sits up and gasps even though she has her eyes closed* Ah…. I'll take my make-up off in the morning. *Lays back down*

Zak: Oh wake up!

Nathalie: Mom. Why is there a purple cow in front of my window?

Zak: -.- Nathalie!

Nathalie: *Wakes up* Huh? I heard a ding. Is my bacon ready yet?

Zak: What? No. You never made any bacon.

Nathalie: Oh. Then good night. *Tries to fall asleep, but ends up putting her head on something with feathers instead* Why is my pillow so lumpy?!

Zak: Because… That's not your pillow. That's a turkey. On your pillow.

Nathalie: O.O Why is there a turkey on my pillow?

Zak: I don't know…

Nathalie: Maybe if we go back to sleep, the turkey will leave. But, because I have a turkey on my pillow, I'll be over there. *Takes sleeping bag and drags it over next to Zak's*

Zak: Why are you next to me?

Nathalie: Cuz, I feel like it. Got a problem with that?

Zak: …Yea.

Nathalie: Well too bad. *Falls asleep on Zak's arm*

Zak: -.- Oh come on!

Nathalie: *Grips Zak's arm really hard*

Zak: Ow! *Sighs and ends up falling asleep on Nathalie's hair*

**~At around 12:00 PM, so noon.~**

Haley: *Looks at Zak and Nathalie* Awww…. Cute…

Doyle: Chunky!

Doc: I like 'em big… I like 'em chunky…

Doyle: Chunky!

Doc: I like 'em big… I like 'em plumpy…

Doyle: Plumpy!

Doc: I like 'em round… With something, something…

Doyle: Something!Doc: They like my sound… They think I'm funky…

Doyle: Funky!Doc: I like em chunky…

Doyle: Chunky, chunky, chunky!

Doc: Chunky, chunky.

Doyle: Chunky, chunky, chunky! Plumpy, plumpy, plumpy, plumpy, : Ain't nothin' wrong, with lovin' chunky. I like 'em funny, I like 'em spunky, I like 'em witty, I like 'em smart.

Doyle: With brains…

Doc: Girl I like your big-Drew: What you say?Doc: Your big ol' heart. What? Girl you : I like the way she moves. What she do? What she do, what she do?Doyle, Drew, and Doc: Chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky. Plumpy, plumpy, plumpy, plumpy, plumpy, plumpy, plumpy, plumpy, plumpy. Chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky, chunky…

Nathalie: *Wakes and sits up* Doc should NOT be singing that song!

Zak: Ow… *Looks down at his arm* Why are you still hugging my arm?

Nathalie: I don't know. Whoa! Your arm is warm!

Zak: Maybe because you've been hugging it!

Nathalie: Oh yea. Hey is the turkey gone yet?

Zak: *Turns his head to spot the pillow, but it's not there* Where's your pillow?

Nathalie: What the? It was over there…

Zak: Ok… Weird… Now I gotta go change from my pajamas into my day clothes, but I can't do that when you're holding my arm!

Nathalie: Oops. Wait a second... Or can you?!

Zak: Nathalie.

Nathalie: Ok fine... *Lets go of Zak's arm* Aw… Now I'm cold…

Zak: *Looks at Nathalie like 'What the heck is wrong with you?'*

Nathalie: O.O I said nothing… *Runs inside the closet, then runs out screaming and accidentally lands on Zak*

Zak: Ow……. My aching back…. Ow……

Nathalie: Sorry. There was a spider in front of my face and there's still blood and that dead body is still there too.

Zak: Will you get off of me?

Nathalie: Oops… *Rolls onto the floor*

Zak: Now I can't get up!

Haley: Nacho?

Zak: Nacho?! Nacho!!! *Gets up and runs over to Haley* OWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nathalie: Ooooo…..

Zak: *Turns towards Nathalie* This is all your fault….. I'm gonna KILL YOU!!!! *Runs over back to Nathalie trying to kill her, but trips on a turkey and ends up landing and accidentally kisses Nathalie* O.O

Nathalie: *Mumbles: What the heck is with all the turkeys?!*

Zak: *Rolls off of Nathalie and looks at the turkey, with just happens to be holding a chainsaw* What the?!

Turkey: Gobble! *Runs away*

Nathalie: Ok…. You know what? I'm just gonna go put on my clothes for the day. *Picks up keyboard and poofs on day clothes* Oh right. *Poofs day clothes on Zak* There.

Zak: Yea, thanks…

Haley: You know. You two look like you would make a cute couple.

Zak: What?!

Nathalie: Well I don't know about the couple thing, but I do know that Zak is cute.

Zak: What?

Nathalie: O.O Nothing!!!

Zak: Right…

**-POOT-**

Haley: Finally! A review! I've been waiting all morning! *Takes keyboard away from Nathalie* Ok, so it's from… **PhantomGirl12 **

**Yes Zak, I am happy! ^_^ Awesome chapter! You guys make me laugh so much! Please update soon!**

Zak: Ok… Why was I being addressed?

Nathalie: I don't know. Thank you.

Haley: We tend to make you laugh. Tis be our goal.

**-POOT-**

Haley: Now it's from… **secretscientest **

**Thanks for using my dares. ok first, Zak, for putting you though that, I'll give you fifty bucks. *gives Zak fifty dollars.* Doyle, I won't kill you, since you said "kind of" had you said you do I would beat you to a pulp. Oh but I will give you fifty dollars for you to wear that pony tail you were wearing, I kept thinking James Bond when you had it, it was so cool. *gives Doyle fifty dollars.* anywho, chao for now**.

Nathalie: You thought of James Bond. I thought of Jim Hawkins from Treasure Planet. I mean the earring, the ponytail, the 'bad boy'-ness. I was so happy. I was practically squealing my head off. That's how good he looked.

Zak: Yea, yea. Doyle!!!

Doyle: What?

Haley: You have a dare. Oh and we tend to do all the reviews we get. Unless we don't check and get another one when the chapters done.

Doyle: Ah. ***secretscientest** comes in a hands Doyle fifty dollars then disappears* Cool. Now what do I do?

Haley: You have to put your hair in that ponytail again.

Doyle: Ok. *Walks away then comes back two minutes later with his hair in a ponytail* Done.

Nathalie: Yea you can carry on with your business now.

Doyle: Ok. *Walks away*

**-POOT-**

Haley: Now it's from… **Logan the Awesome**

**Hola! Its ur faithful reviewer who is very glad that u updated. U better keep updating this. Or i will die. I DIDN'T KNOW U COULD SUBMITT TRUTH/DARE(S)! Oh well, he are a few...1) Have Drew and Van Rook be locked up in a closet, see what happens through a hidden camera, (have them make-out) then have them have one of those wedding thingings. AND make Nathalie get made about it. 2) Have Zak in an electric chair, and have him tell the truth about the following. If he lies, then the chair will shock him, an anvil will fall on his head, and a hammar will swing at him.a) Which girl means the most to him, Haley, Nathalie, Wadi, or yours truley.b) have Zak say who he has made a deal with and who has been helping him for a while. 3) Do the same for Drew...a) who do u love more?Doc...b) did you love anyone one more than Drew *then have her come in and see how Doc reacts(this may result to a devorce)*Doylec) do u really think Van Rook is a shiny purple doughnut monkey?d) What other funny phase would you use to describe Van RookLOLZ! This was the best chapter YET! WHY must u be so cruleably funny? Im glad you won't kill me!! Yes Zak I LIKE u. Not love u like Nathalie. I want to meet u so badely. TRUST me when i said "like" i mean't as a super close friend. YES I AM A GIRL! Its ok. ALL my new teachers think im a boy. I am sorta a tomboy. Well, one woth light brown hair and a blue hilight on the right side. Oh well. I forgive u. U better keep updating. If they do, i promise I will find a way to KEEP Wadi in Shooby Dooba land. If not, lets just say ill find a way to get to u and MAKE u update for other's entertainment. I am so nice. POFF!**

Nathalie: Long. But we get to put Doc in an ELECTRIC CHAIR!!!!!!!!!! WOOHOO!!!!!!!!!!! Wait a minute… I DON'T LOVE ZAK!!!!!!!!!!

Zak: Oh joy. I'm gonna be put in an electric chair too. Whoopee.

Nathalie: Oh….. Well I'll get Zak Monday to take your place.

Zak: You will?

Nathalie: Yea.

Zak: Awesome.

Nathalie: Oh wait a second you only have two questions. Never mind.

Zak: -.-

Nathalie: Just tell the truth and you'll be fine. It's only two questions.

Zak: Yes. Two questions. ONE EVIL QUESTION!!!

Nathalie: Oh well. You're going first.

Haley: *Poofs up the electric chair with the anvil and the hammer* Alright. Lets go.

Zak: *Walks over to the chair and sits down*

Haley: *Pushes a button on the chair and straps down Zak*

Zak: What the heck?!?!

Nathalie: Ok. Lets start with the last question. Who have you made a deal with and who has been helping you for a while?

Zak: What deal? What is this lady talking about?!

Haley: Where's the hammer?

Zak: I'm telling the truth! I don't know! Unless you're talking about the deal with Argost, I have no idea what you're talking about!

Haley: Yea, that's it.

Zak: Ok then.

Nathalie: Ok. Next question. Which girl means more to you: Haley, Wadi, **Logan the Awesome**, or me?

Zak: Do I have to answer this one?

Nathalie: Yes, you do. Unless you want to be shocked, hit with a hammer, and have an anvil dropped on you.

Zak: Ok. Lemme see. If I started talking to no one out loud, I'm thinking. Alright so… Wadi… I've known longer… Haley… Is funny… Nathalie… Well. I've kissed her. Logan… I don't know her. Well now there's three! Just kidding. I'm at four. Hm…. All four seem nice, and funny. But who…. Haley helps me out when I don't know what to do… Wadi… Well I was accused of liking her… Well she's funny, and insane... But so is she…

Nathalie: Eh?

Zak: *Doesn't listen* They're both pretty I guess… Hm……. Do I have to answer this? Wait don't tell me. Yes, I do. *Sighs* Ok.

Haley: OH ANSWER ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zak: I don't know!!! *Hammer swoops down and ALMOST hits him* Whoa!

Haley: GASP!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zak: Ok…. Now I continue to think aloud. Wadi… has kissed me. Though it was on the cheek.. Nathalie's creepy and funny… And insane… Haley…Is funny, nice, idea person…

Haley: *Prays: Please… please…*

Zak: I don't know Logan. And then there were two.

Haley: Two?! Who?! TWO WHO?!?!?!?!??!

Zak: Hush child…

Haley: O.o *Thinks: He touched my shoulder!!!!!! EEEK!!!!!!! ZAK FEET!!!!!!! ZAK FEET TOUCHED MY SHOULDER!!!!!!!!!!!* Can they hear my thoughts…?

Nathalie: Ok then…. Haley…. You have Zak's feet touch…. Nice to know…

Haley: THEY CAN HEAR ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?! O.o

Nathalie: No… Just me.

Zak: Ok. There's her… and there's her.

Haley: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! WHO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Zak: Shush my child.

Nathalie: o.O

Zak: Ok… I'm… I'm stuck.

Haley: Stuck with who, may I ask? *Thinks: Please be me!*

Nathalie: I can hear you, you know.

Haley: GET OUTTA' MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!

Nathalie: I can't help it. Your mind is the only one that's not completely stupid other than Zak's.

Haley: STAY OUTTA' MY BUISINESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait! Do you know bout'… that…?

Nathalie: What Zak's thinking? Yea. I do.

Haley: Not what I mean…

Nathalie: Well do you wanna hear it or not?

Haley: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nathalie: He's-

Zak: SHUDDUP!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nathalie: Between you-

Haley: YIPPEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nathalie: As I was saying… Between you, me, Logan, and Wadi. He's stuck, cuz he doesn't have a favorite. Or maybe he does, but I can't hear anything about that.

Haley: O.o OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE COULD FIGHT CUZ' OF THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nathalie: I know. Lets just see what happens.

Zak: -.- You told. I said I'm stuck. I don't know.

Haley: MAKE UP YOUR MIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oops… sorry…. Hehe….

Nathalie: Haley.

Haley: SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I COULDN'T CONTROL MYSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nathalie: Ok then.

Zak: All. I don't have a favorite. Even though, I don't know Logan at all. She's in there. Yup.

Haley: OMG!!!!!!!! O.o H-he…. L-likes….. M-me….? *Faints*

Nathalie: Hey… I fainted like that when we kissed!

Drew: What?

Zak: Nothing mom! I told you to shut up!

Nathalie: Oops.

Haley: *Still unconscious*

Zak: Can I be unstrapped now?

Nathalie: Sure….. *Pushes a button*

Zak: *Gets shocked* Ow!

Nathalie: Sorry! *Smiles all evil like and unstraps Zak*

Zak: Thank you. Maybe we should help her.

Haley: *Moans*

Zak: O.O

Bacon Bat: DAH!!!!!!!!!!!

Haley: *Moans* Bacon-Zak?

Nathalie: Sure…

Zak: I go now. To somewhere. Over the rainbow.

Nathalie: You're weird.

Zak: I know. *Starts to walk away*

Haley: NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Pounces on top of Zak and slowly slides into his arms*

Nathalie: You know, this should make me jealous, but, just give me a frozen yogurt, and, uh, I should be fine.

Haley: *Slowly slides her head onto his shoulder*

Nathalie: Ok, Maybe I'm also gonna need a pizza.

Zak: *Gets up, and since Haley's in his arms it looks like Zak's holding Haley bridal style*

Haley: Ahhh…. I hear wedding bells…. O.o I did NOT just say that!

Zak: O.O

Nathalie: Ok, maybe I need some butter scotch pudding, mint ice cream, and some baby-back ribs dipped in barbeque sauce.

Haley: Baby got back!

Zak: Who are you talking about?!

Haley: Somebody…..

Zak: Say it… *Gives 'Da Look'*

Haley: NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT 'DA LOOK'!!!!!!!!!! ANYTHING BUT 'DA LOOK'!!!!!!!!!!

Zak: *More of 'Da Look'*

Haley: AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs into 'THE CLOSET'*

Zak: Crap! She took my wallet!

Nathalie: Yea….

**~Five Hours Later~**

Zak: NATHALIE GIVE ME BACK MY WALLET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nathalie: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S MINE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Zak and Nathalie hear a scream (Finally after five hours!)*

Zak: What was that?

Nathalie: I don't know… *Hides wallet in her pocket*

Zak: To the closet! *Goes to the closet with Nathalie trailing behind*

Nathalie: *Opens closet* O.o

Zak and Nathalie: HOLY -*Word removed due to the rating of this fic*

Haley: *In the corner being beaten down by a turkey while there are several bones in the corner*

Nathalie: Ooooooh……. Payback time. *Jacks the stick the turkey was using to hit Haley, then smacks the turkey across the head*

Turkey: GOBBLE!!!!

Nathalie: GOBBLE! GOBBLE GOBBLE!!! Gobble! Gobble. -.-

Turkey: -.- *Slaps Nathalie in the face*

Nathalie: Oh so that's how you wanna play it, huh! *Kicks the turkey* Oh what now?

Zak: Why are you picking a fight with a turkey?

Nathalie: I thought you knew me better than this dude.

Zak: Well-

Turkey: *Pounces on Nathalie* GOBBLE!!!!!! *Slaps her again*

Nathalie: *Grabs the turkey, chucks it at the wall, and gets up* So you want me to *Word removed due to the rating of this fic*slap you huh? Fine. If that's what you want. * Goes over to the turkey and slaps the turkey and says: "*Beep*!!!!"*

Haley: Nathalie! Such language!

Zak: Hey are you ok?

Haley: Hardley! That turkey was hitting me repeatedly with a stick! But…. I'm ok now….

Zak: And… what do you mean by that?

Haley: Nothing.

Zak: I would give you 'Da Look', but it's what got you here in the first place, so yea.

Nathalie: I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME YOU BELGIAN WAFFLE OF A TURKEY!!!!!!!!!!!! The turkey disappeared.

Zak: Ok then. Looks like your work here is done. Looks go finish those dares!

Haley: Yea!

Nathalie: Ok, so Zak you're done with your questions. Now Bring in… *Checks review* Drew. Drew! YOU'RE THE NEXT VICTIM!!!!!!!!! O.O Uh…..I mean….. You're the next contestant. Yea, that works.

Drew: Ok! *Sits in the chair*

Zak: O.O

Nathalie: Ok. *Straps in Drew* Here's your question. Who do you love more?

Drew: Uh………… George Washington? *Gets hit with a hammer* OW!!! Dude… I can't…believe you played me...like that. I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!

Nathalie: Uh… Well we are…? But you told a lie, so the chair hit you.

Drew: Oh. Can you repeat the question?

Nathalie: *Sighs* Who do you love more?

Drew: ………

Nathalie: Well what's your answer?

Drew: You didn't tell me the question.

Nathalie: Oh my- The. Question. Is. Who. Do. You. Love. More.

Drew: Uh, why didn't you just say so?

Nathalie: Ok, one more stupid comment and I'M GONNA-

Zak: Nathalie! That's my mom!

Nathalie: *Growls* Fine…

Drew: Can I answer now?

Everyone: YES!!!!!!!!!!!

Drew: Ok, ok… No need to be pushy. Doc.

Doc: *Looks up from reading the easiest book in the world-he can't figure out the 'big' word the* What?

Nathalie: Ok then. *Un-straps Drew* You're done. Go!

Drew: : Next v-contestant, Doc.

Doc: What?

Nathalie: Come here and sit in this chair.

Doc: Ok. * Walks over to the chair*

Nathalie: *Straps Doc in the chair* Ok. You're question is: Did you love anyone more than Drew? *Brings in Drew*

Doc: Well, there is my mom and dad, but they're my parents. Other than my family, nope. Wait! There is something.

Drew: *Thinking: Oh really? Well I've got divorce papers in my pocket so watch your mouth!*

Doc: My soda can. Billy. I miss him so. After I turned 14, he disappeared from my life. I've never seen him since… *Sniffs* Oh Billy. I miss you so. Where art tho Billy? Donde? Donde Esta? Donde?

Nathalie: Right…

Drew: Really? A soda can? O.O Wait…. You don't mean… this one, do you? *Pulls out Billy*

Doc: BILLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Struggles to grab Billy* Oh and of course Drew is also someone who I love.

Drew: Awww…. *Runs over to Doc and they start to make out*

Haley, Nathalie, and Zak: I THOUGHT THIS WAS A KID SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nathalie: I've been scared for life.

Zak: You? Scared for life? Ha! I once saw them- You know… You know!

Nathalie: *Gasps* Oh you poor soul… And with the whipped cream too?

Zak: And cherries. NEVER FORGET THE CHERRIES!!!!!!!

Haley: You lost me.

Nathalie: *Looks at Haley*

Haley: …. *Gasps* Oh!! Dude, I feel so bad for you! But, what I don't get is what the whipped cream and cherries were for.

Nathalie: Maybe it's best you don't know… Because once you know… You'll never forget…

Zak: Anyone want to strip poker?

Haley: Strip what?

Nathalie: I don't know how to play poker.

Zak: Go fish?

Nathalie: Ok. Later though. We gotta finish the dares. *Pushes Drew off of Doc, and unstraps him* Next up is Doyle. *Pulls on Doyle's ponytail to the chair, then straps him down*

Doyle: I didn't do it your honor! I swear!

Nathalie: Wait-What?

Doyle: O.O Nothing.

Nathalie: Right…… First question, Do you really think Van Rook is shiny purple doughnut monkey?

Doyle: When did I say that?

Nathalie: I'M ASKING THE QUESTIONS HERE!!!! Senior Fudgie-man. *Giggles*

Doyle: GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zak: Senior Fudgie-man?

Doyle: Yes, I do think Van Rook is a shiny purple doughnut monkey.

Nathalie: Ok. Last question. What other funny phrase would you use to describe Van Rook?

Doyle: Senior Fudgie-Belgian-Waffle-man.

Nathalie: Ok then. *Unstraps Doyle*

**~POOF~**

Nathalie: This review is from… **Demon4life2008**

**That was hilarious! I love this story! I was laughing for about an hour and my parents heard me and were wondering what was going on because I was laughing so much. You must write another chapter. Also could you check out my stories and maybe review and advertise them? Okay now for my dare for you. I dare you to poof me up and have me get to kiss Zak but for longer than just ten seconds because he is soo cute. Then have me knock out Wadi because she will never get my Zak! Natalie I don't care if you try and fight me afterwards. My name is Jay or V (I have two names) by the way. **

Zak: Why is it always me?

Nathalie: Cuz you're adorable!

Haley: Yup.

Nathalie: We're reading your stories and we will score and advertise them in the next chapter.

**Demon4life2008**** falls in from the ceiling~**

Nathalie: -.-

Haley: I don't like it either.

Nathalie: You're hitting Wadi first.

**Demon4life2008: *Pounces on Wadi, and knocks her out after 2 seconds* Bwahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now?**

Haley: Now.

**Demon4life: *Walks over to Zak and kisses him***

Haley: 1...2...3... 4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11. Time.

**Demon4life2008: * Doesn't move***

Haley: Time!

Nathalie: TIME!!!!!

**Demon4life2008: *Still doesn't pull away from Zak***

Nathalie: Ok! That's it! * Grabs **Demon4life2008** and throws her into the closet*

Haley: *Poofs Demon4life away*

Zak: Huh. Cherries.

Nathalie: What?

Zak: Anyway… Next dare! Quickly!

**~POOT~**

Haley: Ok, it's from… **saturday**

**I knew you would come back, but that was so funny. anyway I one last thing to say...every body from the story dance! [music starts] 18 weeks on chart This is something newThe Casper Slide part 2 Featuring the platinum bandAnd this time we're gonna getFunky, funkyFunky, funky Everybody Clap ya hands Clap, clap, clap, clap your handsClap, clap, clap, clap your handsAlright now, we gonna do the basic step To the left, take it back now y'all One hop this time, right foot let's stompLeft foot let's stompCha cha real smoothTurn it out, to the left, take it back now y'allOne hop this time, right foot let's stompLeft foot let's stompCha cha now y'allNow it's time to get funkyTo the right now, to the left, take it back now y'allOne hop this time, one hop this time Right foot two stomps, left foot two stompsSlide to the left, slide to the rightCrisscross, crisscross Cha cha real smooth**

**Let's go to workTo the left, take it back now y'allTwo hops this time, two hops this timeRight foot two stomps, left foot two stompsHands on your knees, hands on your kneesGet funky with itAw yeaC'mon, cha cha now y'allTurn it out, to the left, take it back now y'allFive hops this timeRight foot let's stomp, left foot let's stompRight foot again, left foot againRight foot let's stomp, left foot let's stompFreezeEverybody clap your hands **

**C'mon y'all Check it out y'allHow low can ya go, can ya go down lowAll the way to the floor, how low can ya goCan ya bring it to the top, like ya never never stopCan ya bring it to the top, one hopRight foot now, left foot now y'allCha cha real smoothTurn it out, to the left, take it back now y'allOne hop this time, one hop this time Reverse, reverseSlide to the left, slide to the rightReverse, reverse, reverse, reverse Cha cha now y'all, cha cha againCha cha now y'all, cha cha againTurn it out, to the left, take it back now y'allTwo hops, two hops, two hops, two hops Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp Charlie Brown Pump it out nowSlide to the right, slide to the left Take it back now y'all Cha cha now y'all Oh yeah Yeah, yeah Do that stuff Oh yeah, yeah I'm outta here y'all Peace (peace) Frontpage select **

Zak: You heard the lady!

Haley: *Glares at Zak, but plays the song and everyone starts to dance, how the song is telling them to dance*

_**This is something newThe Casper Slide part 2 Featuring the platinum bandAnd this time we're gonna getFunky, funkyFunky, funky Everybody Clap ya hands Clap, clap, clap, clap your handsClap, clap, clap, clap your hands**_

_**Alright now, we gonna do the basic step To the left, take it back now y'all One hop this time, right foot let's stompLeft foot let's stompCha cha real smoothTurn it out, to the left, take it back now y'allOne hop this time, right foot let's stompLeft foot let's stompCha cha now y'allNow it's time to get funky**_Nathalie: I know this is a dare, but why am I dancing?!_**To the right now, to the left, take it back now y'allOne hop this time, one hop this time Right foot two stomps, left foot two stompsSlide to the left, slide to the rightCrisscross, crisscross Cha cha real smooth**_

_**Let's go to workTo the left, take it back now y'allTwo hops this time, two hops this timeRight foot two stomps, left foot two stompsHands on your knees, hands on your kneesGet funky with itAw yeaC'mon, cha cha now y'all**_Haley: I don't dance either, but we have to! It has been dared…_**Turn it out, to the left, take it back now y'allFive hops this timeRight foot let's stomp, left foot let's stompRight foot again, left foot againRight foot let's stomp, left foot let's stompFreezeEverybody clap your hands **_Nathalie: Then why can't I stop?!

_**C'mon y'all Check it out y'allHow low can ya go, can ya go down lowAll the way to the floor, how low can ya goCan ya bring it to the top, like ya never never stopCan ya bring it to the top, one hopRight foot now, left foot now y'allCha cha real smooth**_Haley: The song has to end if it's a dare!_**Turn it out, to the left, take it back now y'allOne hop this time, one hop this time Reverse, reverseSlide to the left, slide to the rightReverse, reverse, reverse, reverse Cha cha now y'all, cha cha againCha cha now y'all, cha cha again**_Nathalie: Then this song better be over soon!_**Turn it out, to the left, take it back now y'allTwo hops, two hops, two hops, two hops Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp Charlie Brown Pump it out nowSlide to the right, slide to the left Take it back now y'all Cha cha now y'all Oh yeah Yeah, yeah Do that stuff Oh yeah, yeah I'm outta here y'all Peace (peace)**_

Nathalie: Oh. Excellent.

Zak: Whoa, now wait a minute. You knew we would come back?

Haley: Sure chapter 3 took awhile to update, but we needed ideas.

Nathalie: This funny randomness doesn't happen automatically you know. Ok, it sorta does. But not the ideas! The ideas take time. The ideas need to be created. Know what I'm saying?

Haley: Nope.

Nathalie: I kinda figured. Point is, we had writer's block.

**~POOT~**

Haley: Ok, it's from…**Kapuchino357**

**Sarah: YES! They got marryed! Aww, man! I was hoping to be the flower girl! Guess I'm gonna be it for Miranda and Beeman's wedding! ^^Me: You do realise that was just a dare... right? Dang it Sarah, your an idiot! Miranda and Beeman are geting marryed?Amber: Moron's! 1) Thankx for making sure Sarah didn't hurt Zak or Kapuchino for that matter. 2) Seryously, what is it whit all the Wadi hating? She didn't do anything she just like's the guy.. some fan's have fantasies though...Elma: DANG IT PEOPLE! They'r 11!Amber: Ok... Nathalie, I'm punishing you! You have to be locked in a closet whit Zak Monday for 5 hour's and resist the urge to kill him!Sarah: Thief-girl get's to wack Van Rook whit a frying-pan 5 time's and kiss Zak on the cheek WHIOUT you going nut's! ^^Me: *finaly realises Miranda and Beeman aren't geting marryed* Can you make that happen? Please? *And I gotta punish Sarah, so can you please force her to kiss Franciss for 3 minutes straight? Pretty please whit cherryes on top? And a banana-split? ^^ Thankx guy's! I love you!Chu!~ **

Drew: Who are all these people?!

Nathalie: I don't like banana splits. I think. Plus of course, I won't go nuts, I'll be in a closet with Zak…*Squints eyes* Monday….

Haley: Oh no…

Zak: Not again…

Zak and Haley: I thought we covered this in the last chapter!

Nathalie: O.O Wedding? WOO!!!!!! Alright… Miranda and Beeman… Drew and Van Rook… hm… *Pulls out clipboard*

Zak: What the? Where'd she get the clipboard?

Nathalie: Maybe something with little alien crop circles on the cake… Or, a futuristic wedding! God I love this job! Maybe a fantasy wedding!

Haley: Get her in the closet! Go, go, go! I'll poof in Zak Monday!

Zak: Got her! *Grabs Nathalie by the ankles, and drags her into the closet, then shuts the door*

Nathalie: LEMME OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!!!!!! *Pounds on the door*

Haley: *Types on the keyboard*

**~Zak Monday falls in from the ceiling~**

Zak Monday: What the?!

Zak: Get him! *Pushes Zak Monday into the closet with Nathalie*

Nathalie: -.- I'll hurt you. I can't kill you , but I can hurt you.

Zak Monday: Huh?

Nathalie: How long do we have to be in here?

Haley: 5 hours.

Nathalie: 5 HOURS?!?!?!?!?! Pounds on the door* LEMME OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOTTA A WEDDING TO PLAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zak Monday: Soooo… We're stuck in here…. For five hours….

Nathalie: Yea, I'm not kissing you.

Zak Monday: Who said you had to?

Nathalie: No one.

Zak Monday: Exactly.

Nathalie: *Pulls a deck of cards out of her pocket* Wanna play Strip Go Fish?

Zak Monday: Sure, but what is that?

Nathalie: It's Go Fish. Only whenever one of us makes a pair, the other has to remove one item from themselves.

Zak Monday: We're only going up to our underpants, and your bra.

Nathalie: How do you know I wear a bra?

Zak Monday: I don't know. I just figured.

Nathalie: You stared didn't you?

Zak Monday: Yea.

Nathalie: Ok. I'll kill you later. Time to play.

**~4 hours later~**

Haley: I wonder what they're doing.

Zak: Me too.

Haley: Wanna check the hidden camera?

Zak: Sure.

**-In the closet-**

Nathalie: Are you serious?

Zak Monday: Yup.

Nathalie: I hate you.

Zak Monday: Ah, your just jealous.

Nathalie: Of what?!

Zak Monday: I don't know. So just shut up play the game.

Nathalie: I will kill you when we get outta here you know.

Zak Monday: Yea. I figured. Plus, you told me.

Nathalie: *Takes of her shirt and grabs a card from the deck*

Zak and Haley: O.O

Nathalie: Got any 4s?

Zak Monday: Go fish.

Nathalie: *Takes another card*

Zak Monday: Got any 7s?

Nathalie: Go fish.

Zak Monday: *Grabs a card*

Nathalie: Do you have any 5s?

Zak Monday: I hate you. *Gives Nathalie a 7 card*

Nathalie: Bwahaha.

Zak Monday: *Takes off shirt and grabs a card*

Nathalie: We're both stripped down to our pants. That, and my bra.

Zak Monday: Go figure.

**-Outside the closet-**

Haley: O_O

Zak: *Faints from shock*

**-In the closet-**Nathalie: Alright. Next pair and game over.

Zak Monday: Ok. *Takes Nathalie's playing cards and the deck and shuffles them* Here you go. *Hands Nathalie 7 cards, takes his 7 cards, and puts the deck down* Alright. Do you have any 8s?

Nathalie: Go fish.

Zak Monday: *Takes a card*

Nathalie: Do you have any 9s?

Zak Monday: Go fish.

Nathalie: *Stares at Zak Monday funny and takes a card*

Zak Monday: Do you have any 6s?

Nathalie: Go fish!

Zak Monday: No need to shout.

Nathalie: I'll do whatever the bloody heck I like!

Zak Monday: What did I just say?!

Nathalie: What did _I_ just say?

Zak Monday: You're weird. And a freak. You're a weird freak.

Nathalie: What took you so long to figure that out? Wow… You're slow…

Zak Monday: Right… *Takes a card*

Nathalie: Do you have an ace?

Zak Monday: O.O No……….

Nathalie: Ha! Yes you do! I win! Loser! Your pants, hand them over.

Zak Monday: I don't wanna.

Nathalie: Oh really? *Gives 'Da Stare'*

Zak Monday: That… makes me really uncomfortable. *Tries to look away but can't*

Nathalie: That's because it's working!

Zak Monday: Alright, alright already. I give you my pants. *Takes off pants and hands them to Nathalie*

Nathalie: *Stops 'Da Stare' and takes the pants* Thank you. *Smiles then scoffs* Nice underpants.

Zak Monday: Blah.

Nathalie: They're just like Zak's only in red.

**-Outside the closet-**

Zak: That's true. Zak Monday's underpants do look like mine.

Haley: Hm. Will you look at that? Time's up.

Zak: Huh. Where does the time go? *Turns off the TV that was showing the stuff on the screen*

Haley: Who knows? *Opens the door* WHOA!!!!! MY EYES!!! SLOW DOWN THERE BESSIE!!!!

Zak: What?

Haley: You DON'T want to go in there!

Zak: *Turns pale* Why don't I want to go in there?

Haley: You don't wanna know man. You don't wanna know. *Shivers* O-on with the d-dares shall we?

Zak: Yeea….. Alright. *Takes the keyboard and poofs in **Sarah **and Francis*

**~Sarah and Francis fall from the ceiling~**

Francis: What was that for?!

Zak: *Grabs Francis's head and **Sarah's** head, then pushes them together to kiss and hold them there for 3 minutes*

**Sarah: AHHHH!!!!!!! EEWWW!!!!!!!!! YOU TASTE NASTY!!!!! *Sticks out tongue and keeps it out* Ehhh…… Where's da soup?**

Zak: Soup?

Haley: She means soap.

Zak: Ah.

Haley: Yea, well you can't have any! It's your punishment! *Poofs away **Sarah***

Zak: Bye! What's next?

Haley: Hmm…. Wadi has to hit Van Rook over the head with a frying pan, and she has to kiss you on the cheek.

Zak: Alright. Bring it on.

Haley: *Grabs Wadi by her hair*

Wadi: OW!!! Let go of my hair!

Haley: Kiss Zak on the CHEEK, and smack Van Rook 5 times on the head with this. *Hands Wadi a frying pan* Go! *Just then the Go Fish cards fly out the door* I guess the cards don't want to be in there either…

Zak: *Picks up a card*

Haley: Yea I wouldn't touch those if I were you…

Zak: Ew. *Drops the card and wipes his hand on his shirt* But seriously what are they _DOING_ in there?!

Haley: To the dares! I'll tell you later!

Wadi: *Smacks Van Rook with a frying pan* Hehe. *Goes over and kisses Zak on the cheek and dreamily walks away*

Zak: *Takes a deep breath* Right. Next Dare?

Haley: I guess we're done… But I have this strange feeling that I forgot something… Something really important…

Zak: Eh, just ignore it and it usually goes away.

Haley: If you say so…

**~POOT~**

Haley: This review is from… **monkeyFangCatseyes **

**This story is awsome! Ok Zak you can have this 4 foot tall red european dragon (that means it has 2 arms 2 legs and 2 wings) for the rest of this story he really likes you and will never bite you but will bite your enemys. Komodo and Zon you may have some fish cookies. Make Doyle, Argost and Van Rook be chased by a pack of hungry Amoroks with no weapons. And give a shrinking potion to Munya so he ends up like 1 foot tall**

Zak: Sweet! *A dragon poofs in and tackles Zak down and licks his face* WHOA!!! DOWN DRAGON!! A BOY CAN ONLY BE TACKLED DOWN SO MANY TIMES!!!!

Dragon: *Gets up and stares at Zak*

Zak: Right…. Well… The Amarok must show up now.

Haley: Right. *Poofs in an angry pack of Amaroks*

Doyle: Hey…. Wait a second…..

Drew: Where's the falling in from the ceiling?

Haley: That's only for certain characters.

Drew: I see. Humph. *Walks away*

Nathalie: *Walks out of the closet giggling*

Zak Monday: Uh…. Shut up?

Nathalie: So… small…. Wait! If you're the opposite of Zak Saturday, and you're small… Then… does that mean he's… *Falls on the ground laughing* HELP!!! I'VE FALLEN AND *Laughs* I CAN'T GET *More laughing* UP!!! *Rolls on the ground laughing*

Zak Monday: It's not funny! *Pouts*

Nathalie: *Looks up* Hey… I never you could pout like Zak…. *Continues laughing*

Zak Monday: *Sighs and walks away*

Zak: What? *Takes the keyboard and poofs in 20 buckets of Fish Cookies* Bon-appetite! Or something like that. Alright boys! Your command is to chase Doyle, Argost, and Van Rook! Go, go, go!!

Van Rook: AHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *Starts running*

Argost: *Looks up from knitting socks for Munya* AHHHH!!!!!!!! *Runs*

Doyle* I'M RUNNING!!! I'M RUNNING!!!! *Runs faster*

Dragon: *Looks at the Amaroks and starts to chase Doyle, Argost, and Van Rook*

Zak: W-Oh never mind.

Haley: This place is chaos…

Zak: You can say that again…

Haley: This place is chaos…

Zak: I didn't mean it literally.

Haley: What's next?

Zak: Give a shrinking potion to Munya so he shrinks to the size of a football.

Haley: Ah.

Zak: *Pulls a shrinking potion and yells at Munya*

Munya: EH?!?!?! (He means WHAT?!?!?!)

Zak: Drink this.

Munya: Eh. (Make me.)

Zak: DRINK IT!!!!

Munya: Eeeehhh???? (What's the magic word????)

Zak: *Sighs* Please drink this.

Munya: Fine.

Haley: WHOA!! DID HE JUST TALK?!?!?!?!

Munya: Uh…. I mean… Eh.

Nathalie: HE TALKED!!!!

Munya: No I didn't!!!

Nathalie: Yes you did.

Munya: No I didn't.

Nathalie: Yes you did. You just did.

Munya: Did not.

Nathalie: Did too.

Munya: I did not speak!

Nathalie: You just did!!!

Zak: *Shoves the potion down Munya's throat*

Munya: *Shrinks and talks like a chipmunk*

Nathalie: Chipmunk!! I'll call you Bob. Bob the 2nd.*Giggles* Hi Bob the 2nd…

**~POOT~**

Zak: This time it's from… A new reviewer… **Mr Crossover **

**Helo there. I got a nice little embarrassing dare that will affect ALL of You MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.I dare the author to switch everones genders. I mean themselves. FOR two chapters. MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. And Drew and Doc. Did you ever find gender bending and writing**

Nathalie: You fiend!

Zak: Friend?

Nathalie: No. Fiend.

Zak: I see.

Nathalie Yes you do.

Drew: We never did find Big Foot. We found the Yeti, but not Big Foot… *Sigh*

Haley: I see… Gender Bender time?

Nathalie: Eh… Later… Next chapter… Too lazy now…

Haley: Good.

**~POOT~**

Zak: Review from… **Fhiskers Ton**

**I love it! – I think... anyway, Bacon Bat's pretty cool! He should be on a graphic T-Shirt! Okay, One, get Baron Finster in there... somewhere... and Two, Haley, don't you know it's common sense to take your earrings off before a fight? Not because you could get hurt from having them on, Wadi might steal em' during the fight! Oh! XD + (Plus) Bacon Bat should totally sound like a grown man! Poof! It a poof! (That's patois –... Jamaican.)"A. T. Hilson's in the house! What is good, everybody!?" Fiskerton gives me a giant hug out of nowhere. Everyone stares him weirdly. He starts to get self-conscious and hugs me again, this time Komodo joins in!* I'm not crazy so I refuse to do anything to outlandlish, like swear or fight or drink! The only crazy thing I'll allow is for Munya and I to do something weird, just keep it rated PG. The U.S. Rating really meaning PG-13, they're slowly combining you know!† Cheers! XP**

Nathalie: No actually. I don't know.

Haley: Yea, I don't wear earrings.

Zak: The ladies have no idea what a graphic T-shirt is.

Haley: Bacon Bat don't sound like a grown man cuz I don't want him to! Got a problem with that, punk?

Nathalie: Baron who? ***Fhiskers Ton** comes in from the closet*

Haley: Whoa, how'd you get here?

**Fhiskers Ton: A. T. Hilson's in the house! What is good, everybody!?**

Zak: The world may never know…

Nathalie: *Gasps*

Fiskerton: *Hugs **Fhiskers Ton** but self-conscious and hugs him again, though Komodo joins in the hug*

Munya/Bob: Freaky.

Nathalie: I know Bob the 2nd. I know.

Haley: Go party with Munya/Bob the 2nd!!

**Fhiskers Ton: Beast. I'll be back. *Takes Munya/Bob the 2****nd**** and poofs away***

Nathalie: How _does_ he _do_ that?!

Haley: No one knows but him. No one knows but him…

**~At 3:00 AM~**

**Fhiskers Ton: Wazzups?!?!?!?!?! MY PARTY BUDDIES?!?!?! *Falls on the ground* Dude… I am NOT kidding that movie was sooo wickedly beast!!!**

Nathalie: Ummm….. Are you drunk?

**Fhiskers Ton: Nope! I've got a sugar buzz!**

Nathalie: I respect that.

**Fhiskers Ton: Sweet.**

Nathalie Hey… Where's Bob the 2nd?

**Fhiskers Ton: Right hereeeee….. *Pulls out a candy bar from his pocket***

Nathalie: That's a candy bar.

**Fhiskers Ton: Oh! Dude! So that's where it went! I was saving it for later! *Pulls out another candy bar* Then what am I gonna doooo with thissss other one?????**

Nathalie: Uh….. You could eat it?

**Fhiskers Ton: That is a KICKIN' idea!!! *Sniffles* I love you man.**

Nathalie: Nice to know…?

**Fhiskers Ton: *Munya/Bob comes out from under Fhiskers Ton's hat***

Munya/Bob: I have an announcement. I officially love chocolate. *Laughs*

Haley: Well that was entertaining. Somewhat. Time for you to go home **Fhiskers Ton.** Bye!

Everyone: Bye!!

**Fhiskers Ton: Yup! *Puts his thumbs up and poofs away***

**~POOT~**

Zak: It's from one of our favorite reviewers… **Elouise Victoria**

**Huzzah! That was HILARIOUS AND AWESOME! Ehehe...kissy kissy! And, so-rry for not being picky! Now, hmm...I dare...=3 oh I know. I dare Zak to kiss Nathalie, Haley, AND Amelia AT THE SAME TIME, ON THE LIPS, FOR AN HOUR! YEHAHEHAHEHAHEHA! Have Wadi host the show while your busy. And, Zak, I did it because I thought it would be funny. AND IT WAS! =3 Bu bye! Feel free to talk to me! Update soon please!The Reviewer Princess, Elouise Victoria (but, call me El-hime [-hime means princess! =3] or Ellie, if you don't like Japanese suffixes)**

Nathalie: Ellie will be fine. Since I don't speak Japanese.

Haley: Yup!

Zak: El-hime is good for me. NOW HOLD UP!!!! I ain't gonna kiss three chicks at the same time!!!! Do you know, how hard that would be?!

Haley: We don't have a choice… This dare is air-tight.

Nathalie: To the closet.

Amelia: FINALLY I SAY SOMETHING!!!!!!

**~One hour later~**

Wadi: Alright. So now that I'm done with my nap. Our next dare is-*Loud beeping* Aw. Time's up.

Nathalie: DONE!!!!!! *Runs out of the closet and slips on an elf* What the?! First a devil turkey, and now a psycho elf! What next?! A deranged baby New Years?!

Zak: Uh… Yea.

**~POOT~**

Zak: This review is also from someone new… **Summer**

**ha ha u guys crack me up! keep editing! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!**

Nathalie: No worries. We shall continue with the story for a loooooong time. Even if we do take a loooooooooooooong time to update.

**~POOT~**

**~POOT~**

Haley: Whoa. Two reviews in a row. That's never happened before.

Zak: Yea, I know. Anyway it's from… **artyfowl1zaksat**** ok as a strict critic shall i say how freakin awesome that chapter was! though you dont use my dares i still love you guys. no offense but since you hate wadi that is one point off the awesome streak but since you explained your reason it got back up. well if you will make another chapter to this story thing i dare you guys to puff me in! you can if you want (but that will cost you haleys life) and also to make ulrag and wadi kiss in front of all the characters of TSS! man am i evil. oh send me a picture or a video of the ! buhahahahaha! tratratlala!**

Zak: Alright. Sweet.

Haley: M-my life?!

Nathalie: Whoa. This is going to be the first dare we've never used… Sorry. I can't let it cost my best friend's life. But we can make Wadi kiss Ulraj.

Ulraj: *Ulraj walks in from nowhere* Did someone call me?

Haley: Yes. Kiss Wadi.

Uraj: What?!

Nathalie: KISS!!! *Violently grabs Ulraj's head and Wadi's head then pushes their head together to kiss*

Everyone: O.O

Haley: *Takes a picture and send it to **artyfowl1zaksat*** Done. Now the gender benders when be in the next chapter. Now Zak, read the next dare.

Zak: You got it. This review is from… **artyfowl1zaksat**

**hello... MAKE ULRAG KISS WADI AND ZAK MUST WATCH! sorry i always wanted that to happen. once in a while**

Zak: We just did that!

Nathalie: Oh well. Again! *Ties Zak to a chair and set him in front of Wadi and Ulraj kissing* Ok, now we're done.

Haley: Uh… Please tell me I'm going nuts.

Zak: Why?

Haley: Because there's a giant red heart with a pink sash that reads: VALENTINE'S DAY. Did I mention that it has a bow and love arrows?

Zak: No you did not.

Nathalie: Shall we all run?

Doyle: *Still running* WE SHALL RUN SOME MORE!!!!

Van Rook: TO THE CLOSET!!!!!! *Everyone runs to the closet*

Nathalie: Well, I think we're being attacked by Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, and Valentine's Day.

Haley: By the way, readers, if we missed any reviews, please tell us.

Drew: We're gonna die in here…

Nathalie: SHUT UP!!!!

Haley: Isn't your birthday coming up on Friday?

Nathalie: Yea. The 12th. I heard the Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief was coming out on my birthday. I hope it does.

Haley: That would be sweet.

Nathalie: I know right?

**~One hour later~**

Haley: Hey Nathalie. Where's Mun-I mean Bob?

Nathalie: Oh Bob's not with us anymore.

Zak: What?

Nathalie: Bob tried to steal my candy corn. *Creepy giggles* Silly Bob. *More creepy giggles*

Haley: OMG!!! NATHALIE'S BEEN POSSESSED BY A CREEPY THINGY!!!!!!!!

Everyone but Nathalie: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER**_


End file.
